If No One Will Listen
by ladia2287
Summary: “So,” he murmured, his voice trembling with rage, “you’d rather go out with a mudblood than me." “That’s exactly what I just said,” Astoria replied, a hint of sarcasm evident in her tone. Full summary inside.
1. Summary

**Summary**

* * *

"_So," he murmured, his voice trembling with rage, "you'd rather go out with a mudblood than me."_

_"That's exactly what I just said," Astoria replied, a hint of sarcasm evident in her tone._

* * *

It's no secret that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater. It's also no secret that Astoria Greengrass despises him. But when Astoria's life starts to crash down around her, Draco offers her a shoulder to lean on, and she begins to think that maybe, just maybe, he's not the arrogant, selfish brat she once thought he was.

* * *


	2. Before The School Year Is Out

**Before The School Year Is Out**

As Draco Malfoy climbed through the hole into the Slytherin Common Room, he was surprised to find it practically deserted. Only a lone girl sat by the fireplace, her long, blonde curls draped prettily over her shoulders. Her head was bent over a book. Draco smirked as he walked over to her. Astoria Greengrass was normally a very quiet and shy girl, tending to prefer the company of books to that of her fellow Slytherins.

"Having a good read?" he asked quietly as he sat next to her. Astoria glared at him, her emerald green eyes narrowed in pure hatred.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" she muttered scathingly. Draco pretended to be hurt.

"What did I do?" he asked in a tone of mock offence. Astoria rolled her eyes.

"You exist, Malfoy, simple as that," she replied curtly, turning resolutely back to her book. Draco smirked and moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Get your filthy Death Eater hands off me!" she shrieked, disgusted. Draco smirked again, refusing to obey her. Astoria leapt to her feet and slapped him hard across the face.

"What did you do that for?" Draco demanded angrily, raising a hand to his now-stinging cheek. Astoria pursed her lips.

"There are more than enough sluts in this House for you to get a thrill when you need it, Malfoy. Why don't you just go find one of them and leave me the Hell alone!"

"Come on, Astoria. We both know there's no better candidate in this entire school to fill that much coveted and still vacant role of your boyfriend," Draco teased, grinning.

"I wouldn't say that, Malfoy. Personally, I can think of a hundred better candidates," Astoria replied confidently.

"Like who?" Draco asked with yet another smirk. Astoria raised her eyebrows.

"Well, as you _insisted_ on asking, I rather think Neville Longbottom to be the perfect gentleman," she replied coldly. Draco gaped at her.

"You're not serious! _Longbottom_? You think _he_..." he stuttered. Now it was Astoria's turn to smirk.

"What the Devil has he got that I haven't?" Draco demanded.

"Well, for one, _he_ doesn't harrass me wherever I go," Astoria replied acidly. "Plus, he actually has a functioning brain inside his head. _And_ he isn't a Death Eater!"

"He'll never want you, Astoria," Draco said cruelly. Astoria actually laughed.

'I'm well aware of that Malfoy; I'd be very surprised indeed if he ever developed an interest in any Slytherin. Hell, let's be completely honest here! Even _Colin Creevey_ was better looking than you!" she replied viciously.

"_Colin Creevey_? The nosey little mudblood who always used to carry a camera around with him?" Draco asked incredulously.

"The very same," Astoria taunted. "And before you say anything, I happen to know for a fact that he _is_ interested in me. I overheard him telling his friends so on the train home last summer."

Draco got slowly to his feet, his grey eyes flashing with anger.

"So," he murmured, his voice trembling with rage, "you'd rather go out with a mudblood than me."

"That's exactly what I just said," Astoria replied, a hint of sarcasm evident in her tone.

"You'll change your mind, Astoria. Before the school year is out, you'll be mine. I guarantee it," Draco growled. He turned away and marched towards the Seventh Year dormitories, leaving her alone once more.

"Arrogant git," she muttered crossly as she sat back down.

* * *

A little later, Astoria just stared blankly into the fire as it crackled softly. Her reading forgotten, she frowned, deep in thought. Draco Malfoy had been harassing her for weeks. She didn't understand why he would be that interested in her; he'd never paid her any attention until this year. In fact, hardly any of the other Slytherins had ever seemed to consider her worthy of any attention, apart from her older sister, of course, and a couple of her friends. She had always felt like the black sheep of Slytherin House, not that she minded; she preferred it when people left her alone.

"Tori?" a kind voice asked. Astoria turned her head around and smiled warmly at the speaker.

"Hey, Daphne," she said, inviting her older sister to sit with her. Daphne obliged, and gave her a concerned look.

"Malfoy bugging you again?" she asked. Astoria nodded solemnly. Daphne smiled awkwardly and placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.

"You wanna talk about it?" Daphne questioned carefully. Astoria smiled and shook her head. There wasn't really anything to talk about, apart from the fact that she wished Draco Malfoy would leave her alone, and Daphne already knew that.


	3. Concentrate, Miss Greengrass

**AN: First of all, I'd like to say a big thankyou to the wonderful readers who have been kind enough to leave reviews so far. I simply can't help but get excited when I see new reviews, even when they aren't so great. Also, a _very_ _massive_ thankyou to those who have already subscribed to this story. I think this fic might well turn out to be my most popular yet =D**

**Well, I've probably bored you all enough with my little speech by now, so I'll let you get on with reading. I actually had to rewrite this chapter so many times I lost count. I hope the extra work was worth it :)**

* * *

**Concentrate, Miss Greengrass**

Astoria scowled as she reached the Great Hall. She was late, and a quick glance at the Slytherin table told her that the only seat left was next to Draco Malfoy. Gritting her teeth, she turned on her heel and decided to head straight to her first class. She would rather go without breakfast than give Malfoy the satisfaction of being able to torment her for another twenty minutes. As she turned around a corner, she was mildly surprised to see that Ginny Weasley was already standing outside the classroom. She gave Ginny an awkward smile, which the redhead did not return. Astoria sighed and leaned against the wall opposite the classroom door.

* * *

"Miss Greengrass!" Professor McGonagall said sharply. Astoria had been on the verge of falling asleep, but she now jerked her head up and gave Professor McGonagall her attention.

"It is apparent that you find the study of Human Transfiguration to be too dull, otherwise you would not be falling asleep in my class," McGonagall remarked dryly. Astoria cringed.

"Sorry, Professor. I'm just not feeling very well," she confessed quietly. She cringed again as she noticed several of her classmates rolling their eyes.

"There is still ten minutes left of this lesson, Miss Greengrass. I expect you to at least _try_ to put some effort in," the teacher replied sternly.

Astoria nodded and turned to face her mirror. Her face was screwed up in concentration as she tried to make the spell work, and she jumped sharply when her hair vanished into her skull, leaving her completely bald. Not the desired result; she was only supposed to be changing the colour.

"Concentrate, Miss Greengrass!" McGonagall exclaimed wearily. "Class dismissed," she added as the bell rang.

"Too busy lusting after Malfoy to think about schoolwork, Greengrass?" Ginny muttered scathingly in Astoria's ear. She spun around, completely taken aback. "Everyone knows he fancies you, so why don't you stop torturing yourself and give him what he wants?"

Ginny didn't give Astoria a chance to retort, but spun on her heel and marched out of the room.

* * *

Astoria woke early the next morning. To her surprise, there was a letter addressed to her on her nightstand. She grabbed it and tore it open.

_Our Dear Astoria,_

_Your father and I want to tell you that we will not be back from Europe in time to collect you from the platform on Thursday. Narcissa Malfoy has kindly offered to collect you instead, and to allow you to stay at Malfoy Manor until we come back._

_Daphne has already made plans to spend these holidays with friends, so she will not be coming with you. We are confident that you will have a good time with the Malfoys; and you may already be aware that they have a son about your age, who we are sure will make every endeavour to keep you entertained while you are there._

_We will come home as soon as we can, but in the meantime, please remember your manners while you are staying with Narcissa; her husband does not take kindly to rudeness._

_Lots of love,_

_Mother_

Astoria was absolutely livid. Spend time at Malfoy Manor? She'd just as soon become a Squib! She dragged herself violently off her bed and got dressed as quickly as she could. Grabbing a book from her trunk, she marched into the common room and sat down by the fireplace, hoping that some quiet reading would help calm her down.

* * *

"Going somewhere, Astoria?" a familiar voice asked as she reached her favourite chair, making her shudder with disgust. She spun around to glare at the speaker.

"Get lost, Malfoy," she spat crossly. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm, not very friendly at all," he commented. "I would strongly advise against using that tone around my parents when you visit these holidays."

"Is that a threat?" Astoria demanded shrilly. Draco laughed lightly.

"Hardly. Would I threaten you, Astoria? Honestly?" he asked.

"Yes, you would," Astoria replied quickly. "In fact, I seem to recall you threatening me just last year, after I caught you coming out of the Room of Requirement."

"Did I now?" Draco asked, faintly amused. "I don't remember; I threatened a lot of people last year. You'll have to remind me."

Astoria pursed her lips. "As I recall, you explained that, if I ever _dared_ to consider telling anyone I had seen you come out of there, that I would learn the hard way just how adept you were at cursing people," she answered bitterly.

"I take it my warning was successful?" Draco questioned, grinning.

"I was scared out of my wits!" Astoria shrieked. "I'd heard you bragging to your whores about your little _mission_, Malfoy! You didn't need to threaten me not to tell anyone; I was already too terrified to even contemplate such a thing!"

"You don't seem to be all that scared of me now, though," Draco pointed out. Astoria scowled.

"Look, stop being such a prat, Malfoy, and just _leave me alone_!" she spat angrily.

"Not a chance," Draco answered. "Not until you agree to go out with me." Astoria lost all patience at that point.

"Malfoy," she began as calmly as she could, though her voice shook furiously, "when are you going to get the message? I will _never_ go out with you. Get that through your thick bloody skull!"

"I still think I can convince you to change your mind," Draco replied, grasping her wrist. Astoria pulled away.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever come anywhere near me! Don't you get it, Malfoy? I don't want you! I never have, and I never will! So you might as well give up your scheming right now, and accept that the only female attention you will ever receive will come from sluts like Pansy Parkinson!" she shrieked, before turning on her heel and marching out of the common room. Draco merely stared after her, stunned by her harsh words.

* * *

**_Draco: Stop that! You're making the readers hate me!_**

**_Me: Um, not that I'm admitting to anything, but that's kind of the point._**

**_Draco: I'll get you for this, you little mudblood! You're making me out to be some kind of egotistical jerk!_**

**_Me: That's because you are an egotistical jerk. And don't you DARE call me mudblood again! (whips out wand and points it at Draco's face; Draco cowers)_**

**Hehe; I have a strange sense of humour, I know. I couldn't resist :P**

**Till next time, folks XD**


	4. Slytherin Scheming

**Yay! My wonderful fans will be pleased to note that I am uploading two chapters in one day! Thanks so much for reading and putting up with me, guys.**

**Damn, I really need to break this annoying habit of boring you all to death with Author's Notes before I let you read each chapter! Ah well, nobody has complained. At least, not yet :)**

**Slytherin Scheming**

The holidays came all too quickly for Astoria. She wished her parents would simply allow her to stay at Hogwarts, but they never did. She was polite enough to grant Narcissa a small smile of thanks, but the moment they reached Malfoy Manor, Astoria wanted to be left alone, and asked to be shown straight to her room.

She collapsed onto the enormous bed, and was mildly surprised to find it extremely comfortable. With a sigh, she chose a book out of her trunk and began to read. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"It's open," she replied politely. She did not look up to see who it was, until they spoke.

"Hmm. Grimm's Fairy Tales. I didn't know you were into muggle stories," Draco commented, faintly amused.

"There's a great deal you don't know about me, Malfoy," Astoria muttered.

"Such as?" Draco asked, grinning.

"Such as how I wish you would just leave me alone!" Astoria snapped. Draco smirked.

"Come now, Astoria. No need to be rude," he reprimanded, approaching her. He smirked again as he gently tugged the book out of her hand and cast it aside.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Astoria demanded, sitting up.

"I've already told you what I want," Draco muttered cheekily. Astoria raised her eyebrows.

"And I've already told you more times than I can count that you're not getting it!" she replied angrily. She stepped off the bed and picked up her book. "Now, _if_ you don't mind, I think I already explained to your parents that I would like to be left alone for a while!" she added. Draco just stared at her, still grinning broadly.

"Are you deaf? I said get out!" Astoria ordered, pointing at the doorway.

* * *

"How do you plan to spend these holidays, Miss Greengrass?" Lucius Malfoy asked politely at breakfast the next morning. Astoria quickly swallowed so she could answer without a mouthful of toast.

"Um, actually, I was thinking of visiting an old friend," Astoria explained pleasantly. "We haven't seen each other for nearly a year, and Daphne told me he works part-time in London now. I thought perhaps I could surprise him."

Draco nearly choked. '_Him?_' he thought angrily. _'Who is this guy? I thought she didn't have any friends!_'

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "How do you know this person?" she asked, trying to distract Astoria from Draco's rudeness. Astoria smiled.

"We kind of grew up together. He lived next door to us when Daphne and I were kids, but his parents divorced just before I started school, so he lives in Islington now, with his father," she explained.

"Anybody we know?" Lucius asked curiously. Astoria's smile faltered and she blushed slightly.

"I don't think so, Mr Malfoy. He's a muggle, you see," she mumbled, now staring at her plate.

_'That does it!'_ Draco thought, glaring at her. "I need to go to London myself. I'll take you," he said quietly. Astoria was horrified.

'_Oh no! That's the last thing I need! Why can't you just leave me alone, Malfoy?_' she demanded silently. "I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble," she responded, trying her hardest to be polite about it.

"It's no trouble," he replied dismissively. "I'll be leaving in an hour, so make sure you're ready to go by then."

'_Damn you, Malfoy! What are you playing at?_' Astoria thought crossly. "I guess I'd better tidy myself up, then," she said, excusing herself. She shot Draco a look as she rose from her chair. There was an ill-disguised smirk on his face.

* * *

Astoria smiled at her reflection as she opened her make-up bag. She couldn't help but giggle excitedly while she carefully applied mascara to her eyelashes.

When Draco saw Astoria descend the marble staircase a few seconds later, he was absolutely gobsmacked. Sure, Astoria was pretty, but he had never seen her look like _that_! Her long, curly hair was tied back in a simple ponytail, her fringe brushed to the side. She was wearing a fitted, knee-length black dress with elbow-length sleeves, showing her waist off to good advantage. Draco supposed that most girls would have finished the look with stiletto heels, but Astoria wore simple leather shoes. '_Trust her to dress down such a sophisticated outfit so effortlessly,_' he thought with a smirk.

Astoria raised her eyebrows at Draco's stunned expression. "Enjoying the view, Malfoy?" she asked coldly. He mentally shook himself and came back to his senses.

"Hurry up. You're making me late!" he complained. In truth, he hadn't really had any plans in London, but he now had the perfect excuse to take her there, and if he played his cards right, he might even get to meet this muggle 'friend' of hers.

'_I'll give him a piece of my mind if he tries anything with her!_' he thought venomously.


	5. Caught Spying

**Caught Spying**

"I'll be back here to collect you in four hours," Draco stated. Astoria pursed her lips and turned away abruptly, stalking off.

"Stupid Malfoy. Anyone would think he bloody _owns_ me," she muttered angrily, as she turned the corner and peered into the window of a little cafe. With a smile, she gently pushed the door open and walked inside, sitting at a table by the window.

"What can I get for you, miss?" a waiter came up and asked pleasantly. Astoria smiled up at him.

"Nothing just yet, thank you. I wonder, does anyone called Anthony work here?" she asked. The waiter smiled.

"As it happens, one of our new guys is called Anthony, and he's due to take a break any minute now. Did you want to see him?"

"Yes please, but I don't want him to know. I haven't seen him for a while, and I was hoping to surprise him. Do you think you could just pretend that I'm a normal customer, and that I want a word with him?" Astoria asked shyly. The waiter winked cheekily at her.

"I see no reason why not, miss," he replied, before retreating to the kitchen. Astoria glanced nervously out the window, though she smiled as she wondered how Anthony would react when he saw her.

"Tori? Tori, is that you?" a male voice asked. Astoria spun her head around and grinned at the speaker, getting to her feet so she could greet him with a hug.

"Wow, Tori! Look at you! I can't believe my eyes!" he exclaimed.

"You're not so bad looking yourself, Anthony. You've started going to the gym again, haven't you?" Astoria teased.

"Ah, little Tori. So young and innocent. There is much you have to learn my dear," Anthony said airily. "For when there is a lovely lady on one's arm, one must do all he can to keep said lovely lady swooning over him." Astoria gaped at him as though he had six heads.

"A lovely lady? Wait, you have a girlfriend?" she asked, clearly dumbfounded. Anthony nodded enthusiastically.

"And not just my usual type of girlfriend, either. Things are looking pretty serious," he replied playfully. Astoria laughed.

"Well, who'd have thought it? Anthony the 'master seducer' actually has a _serious_ girlfriend!" she teased.

"Yep! Oh, she's like a living angel! Sweet and funny, not to mention her looks are absolutely heavenly," Anthony sighed.

"Hey, is she swooning over you, or are you swooning over her?" Astoria asked with a giggle.

"Who knows?" Anthony replied with a grin. He then snapped out of his trance-like state to smile at Astoria.

"So, what about you, Tori? How many admirers do you have vying for your attention?" he asked. Astoria opened her mouth to answer, but shut it abruptly when she noticed a familiar mess of blonde hair. She frowned as the owner of this mess of blonde hair turned slightly in his seat.

"Excuse me," she whispered, as she rose from her chair. She walked calmly and quietly towards the person who had caught her eye, before slapping him hard on the back of the head.

"What the Hell are you playing at, Malfoy?" she demanded angrily. "It's bad enough you won't get lost when we're at school, but now you've decided to spy on me?" Draco spun in his seat and faced her. Astoria wasn't sure whether the look on his face was surprise at having been caught, or anger that she had dared to hit him. Again. His cheeks flushed a brilliant red as he scrambled to his feet and ran outside.

"Who was that?" Anthony asked as Astoria sat back down again. Astoria scowled.

"One of my 'admirers'," she muttered scathingly. "And perhaps the only guy in the entire school who is too thick to take a hint."

"That bad, huh?" Anthony clicked his tongue in sympathy. "Perhaps you could use that to your advantage," he added slyly. Astoria gave him a sharp look.

"He's just a playboy, Anthony. He isn't really interested in me; he only wants to get into my knickers," Astoria replied bluntly. "I don't want a guy like that. I want someone who actually cares about _me_, not about the different techniques they could use to get my clothes off." Astoria sighed bitterly, before adding, "I can't stand him! He's so coarse and vulgar, and he's a real spoilt brat!"

"Liar," Anthony replied softly. Astoria shot him a furious look. "I know you too well, Tori. You can't resist him, and you hate him for it. Give the bloke a chance; maybe he's not as bad as you think."

"He's! A! Bloody! Death Eater!" she hissed angrily. Anthony raised his eyebrows.

"So? Giving him the time of day won't kill you," he said reasonably. Astoria sighed.

"I wish you were right, Anthony. Really, I do. But he's such an arrogant jerk. If I was to be completely honest with you, I do kind of fancy him a bit. If he'd only deflate that massive head of his, I might be willing to overlook his faults and let him get close to me. But he never will. He'll always be the same egotistical arsehole he is now."

"Maybe you're right, Tori. On the other hand, maybe you're wrong. You'll never know unless you give this guy a chance, you know, to get to know you properly," Anthony advised.

* * *

**_Draco: Argh! Why can't you just make her like me already?_**

**_Me: Erm, because you're a selfish, self-centred, spoilt brat. Does that answer your question?_**

**_Draco: Aww, come on. Surely you can put in a good word for me?_**

**_Me: (sarcastically) I'm a writer, not a matchmaker._**

**_Draco: (cheekily) I'll make it worth your while..._**

**_Me: Hey! Keep your hands to yourself!_**

**Ah, one of my favourite things about fanfiction; the perfect opportunity to let one's imagination soar (and have a few laughs while we're at it)**

**Until we meet again :P**


	6. Captured

**Argh! Why can't I ever write a story without it becoming intensely dramatic? Ah well, I guess I have to get to the point sooner or later. I hope you guys like this.**

**BTW: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! So far, there have been more than 700 hits to this fic. I really cannot believe how popular this story is. I guess the pressure's on me now to keep it as great as you all seem to think it is (Ah, I love you guys :P)**

**Captured**

"Well, I'm screwed now," Draco muttered, clearly depressed. He was mentally kicking himself for getting caught spying on Astoria. Worse, he felt bad knowing that he had actually done it in the first place.

"Yeah, you are," his best friend, Blaise said quietly, shaking his head. "No offence, Draco, but what you did was pretty stupid. If you want to get a girl to like you, that's the _last_ thing you would want to do."

"I get the point, Blaise," Draco snapped irritably, taking a swig of Butterbeer. "I blew it. She hated me before, and she probably hates me even more now."

"Draco, snap out of it. Wallowing in self-pity isn't going to help you one bit!" Blaise scolded. Draco gave his friend a strange look.

"How am I going to win her over now?" he asked desperately.

"For goodness sake, listen to yourself; you just made your first mistake right there," Blaise exclaimed loudly. "You're talking about Astoria as though she's just some kind of trophy. She's not a prize to be won; she's a living, breathing human being with feelings. Try treating her like one."

"What good will that do? She isn't going to want anything to do with me after this. I'm surprised she didn't curse me!" Draco retorted.

"You might be surprised, Draco. How else do you think I ended up with Daphne?" Blaise pointed out. "_She_ used to hate me, too, until she got to know me. Astoria is a lot like her, really, just a bit quieter. Get to know her, and she might start warming up to you. And for goodness sake, stop stalking her! I daresay the only reason she didn't curse you today was because she was in an area that was packed with muggles!"

Draco and Astoria avoided each other for the remainder of the holidays. Astoria was relieved to finally be going back to school; she would have something slightly more important to worry about than Draco's disturbing obsession with her. Draco, on the other hand, was dreading the start of the new term. He did not think he could ever look Astoria in the eye after what had happened.

* * *

About two weeks after term had started, Astoria was surprised to receive a summons to the Headmaster's office. She was more surprised still to arrive and find Daphne sitting there. Professor Snape motioned for her to sit without saying a word. She did so, giving her sister a worried glance. What was going on? She didn't have to wait for very long to find out.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you both," Professor Snape said grimly, before sitting opposite them.

* * *

Draco was patrolling the corridors that night. He wondered what the time was; it must be past midnight, surely. He was startled to see Astoria rush past him, looking upset. She did not even appear to realise that she had almost knocked him over, but ran at top speed around the corner. Without really knowing why, Draco ran after her.

"Astoria? Astoria, wait!" he called. He finally caught up with her, and saw that she was crying.

"Astoria, what's wrong?" he asked gingerly. Astoria glared at him.

"As if you don't already know!" she shouted, turning around. She started to run away, but Draco grabbed her and spun her back around to face him.

"If I knew, why would I bother asking?" he demanded harshly.

"Don't play dumb with me, Malfoy! You're a filthy bloody Death Eater! You probably know more than I do!" Astoria replied hotly. She tried to turn away again, but Draco's grip was too strong. He frowned slightly.

"Astoria, what happened?" he asked, a little more gently. Astoria gave a broken-hearted sob.

"My parents," she finally answered, her voice cracked. And then she uttered three words that made Draco feel sick. "They've been captured."

Draco was shocked. Astoria came from a respectable pureblood family. Why would her parents have been taken? It didn't make any sense.

"Oh God, Astoria, I'm so sorry. I had no idea," he said quietly, pulling her into a hug. She didn't try to stop him; to the contrary, she rested her chin on his shoulder and silently let the tears stream down her cheeks. He knew only too well what must have happened to her parents, and the mere thought of it made him feel violently ill.

"_Merlin, why would they put her through this?_" he thought angrily. "_She's innocent, damn it!_"

At that moment, Draco made a silent but solemn vow. No matter what it took, he would find out why Astoria's parents had been captured. And, even if it was the last thing he ever did, he would try to get them released. At that moment, however, his main concern was the fact that Astoria was still crying, and that she was shivering from the cold.

"We should probably get back to the common room. It's late and it's a cold night," he said simply. Astoria nodded, and walked with him.

* * *

"When did this happen?" Draco asked tentatively. Astoria kept staring at the fireplace.

"I don't know exactly. Snape said it could have been any time in the last week," she answered.

"I'm sorry," Draco repeated. Astoria turned to look at him. He could see the heartbreak in her eyes, and he couldn't stand it. But there was something else there, too. Not hatred or anger; something else entirely. An image of her parents being tortured entered his mind, and it was with great difficulty that he pushed it out.

"I promise you, Astoria, I will get to the bottom of this," he growled. "Even if it's the last..." he was prevented from finishing his sentence as Astoria gently pressed a finger against his lips.

"Don't ruin the moment, Draco," she said softly. A gentle smile formed slowly on her face. Draco was mildly surprised; he was so used to her calling him 'Malfoy' that at first it did not register that she had actually called him by his first name. Her lips parted slightly as she gazed at him. Almost involuntarily, he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her as he gently lowered his lips onto hers. And for the first time ever, she made absolutely no protest.

* * *

**_Draco: What are you doing, you crazy mudblood? You're turning this all soppy!_**

**_Me: I told you not to call me mudblood._**

**_Draco: What are you gonna do about it?_**

**_Me: Um, perhaps I should remind you that this is MY story. Therefore, it would not be wise for you to test my patience by insulting me._**

**_Draco: Aww, are you gonna make something awful happen to me, then?_**

**_Me: I just might..._**

**Heehee. Until another day, my faithful fans =D**


	7. He's A Death Eater

**EXTRA EXTRA! LADIA2287 LOVES YOU ALL! **

**Seriously, I get a real buzz seeing how many people are reading this story. I must be doing something right, because this story has attracted more reviews and subscriptions than all my other fics put together! Keep 'em coming guys, and I promise you will be rewarded with the best darn Draco/Astoria romance I can possibly write :)**

* * *

**He's A Death Eater**

As they finally pulled apart, Draco turned his face away, almost as though he was ashamed of himself.

"What's wrong?" Astoria asked quietly. Draco did not look at her.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that. After what happened before Christmas, I told myself I wouldn't try to force myself on you anymore," he explained. Astoria found his hand and squeezed it.

"I didn't try to stop you, did I?" she asked softly. Draco turned to face her, and found, much to his surprise, that she was smiling warmly at him. She had _never_ smiled at him before. It was all he could do to prevent himself kissing her again.

"Oi! Get the Hell away from her!" a female voice shrieked. Draco spun around and found that Daphne had just entered the common room, followed closely by Blaise, who looked mildly surprised at the sight before him. Daphne, on the other hand, looked absolutely livid. Astoria got slowly to her feet, looking slightly nervous.

"Daphne," she began, but her sister interrupted her to continue yelling at Draco.

"You'll stop at nothing to get what you want, will you?" Daphne demanded angrily. "Well, I've got news for you, Malfoy! If I ever see you try that with my sister again," she added, raising her wand threateningly. Draco made the wise decision to retreat, and quickly made for the dormitory.

"Arsehole," Daphne muttered scathingly, before approaching her sister. "Are you okay, Tori?" she asked. Astoria nodded slightly, but didn't speak. Daphne seemed to sense what was on the girl's mind.

"Listen, Tori, you can't trust Malfoy as far as you can throw him. How do you know he wasn't behind this? I certainly wouldn't put it past him, after everything else he's tried," she said spitefully. Astoria hesitated.

"I don't think so somehow, Daphne. He seemed genuinely surprised when I told him," she answered.

"Don't be so naive; he's a Death Eater. This is probably just a ploy to get you to trust him. Would he admit to being a part of it? Of course not!" Daphne countered harshly. 'He's evil, Tori. Don't fall for his tricks, because you'll only end up being hurt."

"Sorry to interrupt," Blaise muttered uncertainly. Both girls turned to stare at him. "But this happens to be my best mate you're talking about."

Daphne turned red. Looking slightly embarrased, she mumbled a quick 'goodnight' and went to bed. Astoria turned to Blaise.

"He wouldn't really go that far, just to make me like him, would he?" she asked pleadingly. Blaise offered her a sympathetic smile.

"Truly, Astoria? I doubt it. Draco's got his faults, but I'm sure he would never be _that_ cruel," he said reasonably. Astoria smiled gratefully at him before leaving.

* * *

The next few days passed uneventfully. Astoria avoided looking at Draco whenever they saw each other, though Draco thought he saw her lips curl into a tiny smile on one occasion. One night, Draco entered the common room, finding it completely deserted. He spotted a parchment on the floor and picked it up.

"_Someone must have dropped it_," he thought reasonably. Curious, he unfolded and read it. It was a letter.

_Tori,_

_You'd think, after writing to each other for almost six years, that I would be used to being awoken by owls at every Ungodly hour of the night, but I guess that's why muggles like me have to have their memories erased whenever they encounter magic._

_I'm sorry about your parents. I'm sure everything will right itself eventually, though. Try not to dwell on it too much. I know that's really hard right now, but you can't stop living your life. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want that._

_I'm glad to hear you decided to take my advice regarding a certain fellow student. Sounds like he might be a decent guy, after all (hate to say it, but I told you so). I wouldn't worry about what Daphne said if I were you; he'd have to be a bloody fool if it was true._

_Good to hear from you again. Hope you're enjoying school._

_Anthony_

"Anthony," Draco muttered, frowning. "Where have I heard that name before?" He racked his brains, trying to think. Hearing someone coming, he quickly stuffed the letter inside his robes. He would have to think about it later.

"Please, Daphne? I promise I'll make sure he's on his best behaviour. It'll give them a chance to get to know each other better," Blaise begged as he entered the common room, followed by a harried-looking Daphne.

"Sorry, Blaise. I know he's your best mate, but I don't trust him," Daphne said firmly. Neither of them seemed to realise that Draco was in the room. "He had something to do with our parents' disappearance; I'm sure of it. I won't let him hurt Tori like that."


	8. Detention

**Detention**

After two months and numerous unsuccessful attempts to break into the Carrows' offices, Draco was no closer to unravelling the mystery of the disappearance of Astoria's parents as he had been when she had first told him about it. His first clue came when, one afternoon, he entered the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Carrow was already addressing the class.

"Late, Mr Malfoy?" he asked coldly. "Five points from Slytherin. Sit, and be grateful for your light punishment." Draco hurriedly took his place and listened to Professor Carrow drone on; some rubbish about Unforgivable Curses.

"The Dark Lord agrees that it is essential for pureblood witches and wizards to be adept at defending themselves against dirty little muggles and mudbloods. For this reason, we will be dedicating one lesson per week to practising the Imperius and Cruciatus Curses, starting today."

Draco smirked. If this was all he had to do to pass this year, then he already had an 'O' in the bag. Professor Carrow walked calmly to a wardrobe at the front of the classroom and opened it. Draco gasped when he saw the teacher drag Astoria out into the room.

"Miss Greengrass was given detention for speaking disrespectfully to a teacher. She will be serving her detention by helping you all practise the Cruciatus Curse today," he announced, an evil grin crossing his creepy features.

"No way!" Draco shouted suddenly, leaping to his feet. The very suggestion of such a thing was utterly repulsive to him. "Astoria isn't some dirty mudblood; she's a respectable witch from a respectable family. You will release her at once!"

He knew he was pushing his luck, ordering them to let Astoria off the hook, but he also knew that, thanks to the elevated position his father had held for so many years, the teacher would have no option but to obey. He clenched his fists and glared furiously at the front of the room, waiting for the man to relent. Finally, Professor Carrow relinquished his grip on Astoria's shoulder. The girl ran from the room, clearly terrified after her ordeal. Draco turned and marched out after her, ignoring the scandalised whispers between his classmates. He followed Astoria to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where she sat down, leaning up against a tree. He sat down next to her.

"Thank you," she finally managed to whisper.

"What did you get detention for, anyway?" he asked. Astoria gave a wry smile.

"For mouthing off in Muggle Studies," she explained. "I told Professor Carrow I had a very good muggle friend, who happens to be a much better person than she'll ever be."

"I'll bet the Carrows loved that," Draco replied darkly. Astoria laughed dryly.

"Oh, they loved it, alright. They were even kind enough to remind me about the predicament my parents are currently in," she said bitterly.

"I'm sorry," Draco said quietly. Astoria smiled at him.

"Don't be," she replied. "It isn't your fault."

"Your sister seems to think otherwise," Draco pointed out.

"Daphne? She's a bit protective of me, that's all. She's worried you might hurt me," she explained.

"I won't! I swear I won't!" Draco protested in anguish.

"Shh," Astoria whispered, finding his hand and grasping it. "I... I know you won't," she added hesitantly. Her gaze dropped shyly to the ground as Draco looked at her. With a sigh, Astoria got to her feet.

"I should go. I wouldn't put it past the Carrows to give me another 'detention' for being late to Potions," she muttered. Draco nodded and watched her go. He decided it was time for him to take a more pro-active approach with regard to her parents.

* * *

"Draco, what is this nonsense?" Professor Snape demanded harshly. Draco frowned.

"You heard. I want to see the file the Ministry has on the Greengrass family," he replied tartly.

"And why is that?" Snape asked silkily.

"None of your business!" Draco snapped. "Just get the bloody file. And don't you dare speak to anyone about this!" he added, turning on his heel and leaving.

* * *

Draco did not say a word to Astoria about his latest brainwave, nor to Daphne, for that matter. It was not until the last day before the Easter break that he was summoned to the Headmaster's office. Professor Snape did not say a word to him, but handed him a large manila folder. He opened it at once and read the contents eagerly.

_Family Name: Greengrass_

_First Names: Jason (age: 41), Medea (age: 38), Daphne (age: 17), Astoria (age: 16)_

_Blood Status: Pureblood (but with unacceptable pro-muggle yearnings)_

Draco did not need to read any more. He flung the file onto the desk and raced to the Great Hall, hoping to find Astoria. He thought he had finally discovered why her parents had captured, and he felt a desperate need to speak to her. To his surprise, he could not find Astoria or Daphne anywhere. He finally ran into Blaise, and asked if he knew where they might be.

"I dunno. A letter came for Astoria at breakfast; she and Daphne both ran off afterwards, and I haven't seen either of them since," he replied anxiously.

"A letter?" Draco asked, puzzled. "Any idea what it was about?" Blaise shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope. But Astoria didn't look too good after she'd read it," he answered. "She actually looked like she was going to be sick."

* * *

**_Fred: What on Earth does she see in that poncy mama's boy?_**

**_Me: (shrugs shoulders) I dunno. I suppose she thinks he's good looking, and he IS supporting her through a tough time._**

**_George: (snorts) Yeah, but at least we have a sense of humour!_**

**_Fred: She should go out with one of us! She'd have loads more fun!_**

**_Me: Um, no offence guys, but I kind of get the feeling Astoria's idea of 'fun' isn't pulling pranks all the time._**

**_George: Figures..._**

**Heehee. I love writing :P**


	9. Hell Hath No Fury

**Hell Hath No Fury**

Astoria looked in the window of a small cafe and spotted the person she wanted to see. He gave her a nod and quickly raced out to meet her.

"Hey, Tori. What's up?" Anthony asked. Astoria glanced nervously around her.

"I need to talk to you," she whispered. Anthony raised his eyebrows.

"Well, come in and sit down. I'll get someone to make you a coffee or something," he replied cheerfully. Astoria shook her head.

"Not here. I wonder, would your boss mind if we went for a walk?" she asked. It was only then that Anthony noticed her eyes were puffy and slightly bloodshot.

"Tori, have you been crying?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Not here," Astoria repeated. Anthony wanted to ask what was wrong, but Astoria turned away. "Please, Anthony, it's important," she pleaded.

"Give me a second. I'll let the boss know and grab my jacket," Anthony replied. Astoria nodded and waited for him outside.

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't see me anymore?" a male voice demanded angrily. Draco spun around and spotted the source of the sound. He instantly recognised Astoria and her muggle friend. It seemed like they were arguing.

"Please, Anthony, don't make this harder than it already is," Astoria begged. "Merlin knows I don't want to do this."

"Then why are you? Christ, Tori, we've been friends for nearly thirteen years!" Anthony shouted.

"I know, Anthony. You're a muggle; you don't know what these people are like. If I don't do this, my parents could end up dead, or worse, and it would be my fault," Astoria replied miserably.

"They're just trying to scare you, Tori! Why can't you see that?"

"Anthony, we're talking about _Death Eaters_ here. Death Eaters don't make empty threats," Astoria explained miserably. "Once upon a time, I thought my family's blood status would be enough to keep us safe, but I was clearly wrong. And I was stupid to think that spoilt brat actually cared about me. I... I think Daphne was right, Anthony. I think he was in on it all along."

"What? Tori, listen to me. I saw the look on that guy's face last time I saw you; he was totally smitten with you. Even a bloody troll wouldn't have done something that cruel!" Anthony replied heatedly.

"I'm sorry, Anthony, but I don't have a choice," Astoria said simply.

"Fine!" Anthony spat, before he turned on his heel and marched away. Astoria closed her eyes and let the tears flow. Finally, Draco plucked up enough courage to go and talk to her.

"Astoria?" the witch saw him and stopped crying at once. Her expression changed instantly; she was glaring at him with intense hatred as she pulled her wand out.

"Don't you dare come any closer, Malfoy!" she ordered spitefully. Draco frowned.

"Astoria, what's going..." he began.

"I said stay away from me!" Astoria shrieked. "You really had me fooled, Malfoy, you know that?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco demanded.

"MY PARENTS, YOU BASTARD!" Astoria yelled. "YOU LIED TO ME, MALFOY, AND I NOT ONLY BELIEVED YOU, I..."

"Now, Miss Greengrass, I would advise against causing a scene," a voice behind Draco said silkily. He did not need to turn around to see who it was; he recognised it instantly. He had not thought it possible for Astoria to look angrier than she already was, but he was definitely about to be proven wrong.

"YOU! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'VE GOT THE RIGHT TO DICTATE OTHER PEOPLE'S LIVES! YOU THINK YOU CAN DANGLE MY PARENTS IN FRONT OF ME AND I'LL SIMPLY BEND TO YOUR WILL?"

"Well, it seems to have worked this time, Miss Greengrass," the voice replied calmly. Draco turned and glanced incredulously at the speaker.

"Father, what's going on here?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"WELL, IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN, I ASSURE YOU! KINDLY TELL YOUR SON THAT HE IS A COLD, MANIPULATIVE BASTARD!" Astoria responded scathingly. She ran off. Draco ran after her, determined to get an explanation.

"Astoria! Astoria, will you stop running and just _look_ at me?" he pleaded loudly. Astoria stopped, but she did not turn around.

"What the bloody Hell was that all about?" he demanded. Astoria spun around and gave him such a furious look that he actually took a step back.

"This, Malfoy!" she replied angrily, pulling a folded parchment out of her pocket and flinging it at the ground by his feet. "This is what that was about!"

Draco bent down and picked the parchment up, unfolding it slowly as he straightened up again. After glancing hesitantly at Astoria, he began to read it aloud.

'_Miss Greengrass,_

_It has become clear that you and your sister show your loyalty to muggles over your own kind. Your insistence on befriending this filth is unacceptable. You will sever all ties to your muggle friend 'Anthony', unless of course, you would like your parents to suffer on your behalf. I shall know if you have not obeyed._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_'

"Astoria, you can't honestly believe I had something to do with this?" he asked incredulously.

"You tell me, Malfoy! It was your bloody father who wrote that, so you can't lie anymore and tell me you had no idea. I must have been so _stupid_ to believe you," Astoria replied venomously.

"Do you really think I could be that cruel, Astoria?" Draco demanded harshly. "I could _never_ do that to you, and you bloody know it."

"Then prove it," Astoria challenged coldly. "Prove me wrong."

Draco walked up to her until there was less than an arm's length between them. He brought his hand to the side of her face and let it rest there.

"I already have, Astoria," he murmured. "I gave you someone to talk to, when you couldn't go to Daphne. I stopped the Carrows from making the Seventh-Years use an Unforgivable on you. If that isn't proof that I care about you, then I don't know what is."

Astoria was surprised at the tenderness in his voice. Her anger subsided ever so slightly as he gently brushed her hair away from her face.

"Why would I have done something that would cause you so much pain, when I was so desperate to convince you that I cared?" he asked softly. Astoria's gaze softened and she closed her eyes as Draco slowly lowered his mouth onto hers. She pulled away as they heard a nearby clock chime.

"It's late," Astoria muttered, more to herself than to him. "Could you walk me back to my hotel? I don't really fancy going back alone."

"You're staying in a hotel? Why?" Draco asked, slightly confused.

"I had to explain things to Anthony. Besides, I didn't really feel like going home," Astoria explained with a sigh. Draco understood.

"Lead the way, then," he said.


	10. Do You Want To Talk?

**Do You Want To Talk?**

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Draco asked nervously. "I don't mind staying, you know."

Astoria was touched. "But where will you sleep?" she asked. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. On the sofa, maybe," he suggested.

"Don't be silly. You'll freeze," Astoria scolded lightly.

"Well, where then? There's only one bed," Draco pointed out.

"I guess we'll have to share it, then," Astoria replied nonchalantly. Draco gaped at her.

"Astoria, be serious," he said sternly. Astoria raised her eyebrows and calmly folded her arms.

"I am, Draco. I'm trying to be practical here," she replied tartly. "If you have any doubts about your ability to keep your hands to yourself, I think I can take care of that."

"What do you mean, you can take care of it?" Draco questioned. For an answer, Astoria pulled her wand out and waved it over the bed. Draco watched as the bed split itself in two.

"You didn't really think I'd sleep in the same bed as you?" Astoria asked, giggling. "No offence, Draco, but you're not _that_ desirable."

"I can think of at least a dozen people who would argue otherwise," Draco replied confidently, leaning against the wall. Astoria raised her eyebrows.

"Your ego doesn't count as a person, Draco," she quipped easily. Draco merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, give it a few days. I might be able to convince you to change your mind," he answered.

Astoria rolled her eyes. "It's late, and I'm tired. I'm going to bed," she said curtly.

"Want a bedtime story?" Draco offered, grinning cheekily. Astoria scowled.

"I can manage, thanks," she replied somewhat sarcastically, pulling a book out of her bag. Draco tilted his head slightly in order to read the title.

"The Arabian Nights?" he asked, meeting Astoria's annoyed gaze. "Another muggle story?"

"Actually, _Draco_," Astoria replied irritably, "The Arabian Nights is a _collection_ of muggle folk stories, and a very good collection, at that. Of course, if you read something other than pureblood propaganda once in a while, you might know that." With that, she conjured a curtain around one of the beds and disappeared behind it.

"Geez, Astoria. Anyone would think you were mad at me," Draco muttered under his breath.

"I am mad at you," Astoria retorted from behind the curtain. "Now get your egotistical arse into bed and go! To! Sleep!"

* * *

It took Astoria a long time to get to sleep. Just as she could feel herself beginning to doze off, she jerked awake. She could hear someone yelling out in the street.

"Tori! I wanna talk to yeh!" the words came out slurred. Astoria leapt out of bed and raced over to the window.

"Anthony?" she asked, pushing the window open.

"Yeh've gotta listen to me. I gotta talk to yeh," Anthony slurred.

"Shush!" she hissed anxiously. "Stay right there, I'll be down in a minute." She dressed as quickly as she could and raced outside to meet him.

"Anthony? What's the matter?" she asked gently. She recoiled at the stench of alcohol on his breath.

"How can yeh abandon me at a time like this, Tori?" Anthony demanded. Astoria wrinkled her nose.

"You've been drinking, haven't you?" Astoria asked quietly.

"Darn righ' I 'ave. Yeh've gotta listen," Anthony answered.

"Keep your voice down!" Astoria whispered. "Come upstairs with me; I'll call your Dad and he can pick you up."

Astoria led Anthony up to her hotel room, begging him to be quiet.

"Here, take this," she said quietly, offering him a glass containing a pale green liquid.

"I'm not drinkin' tha'!" Anthony protested.

"Anthony, please be quiet. It's a Sobering Solution. I promise you, it will not have any harmful effects," Astoria muttered. "Please, just drink it."

Anthony finally relented and took a sip. Astoria seemed satisfied and, after an anxious glance at the bed to see if Draco was still asleep, picked up the telephone.

* * *

Draco woke up and heard Astoria muttering, apparently to herself. A discreet glance in her direction told him she was talking to someone on the telephone.

"...Astoria Greengrass. I'm so sorry to bother you at this hour, but I have Anthony here, and he's in a right state... Yes, I'm certain he's been drinking... I've given him something to sober him up a bit, but I think he's too drunk for it to work completely... Could you? I wouldn't mind normally, but I really can't let him stay tonight... Alright, I'll keep an eye on him until you get here," Astoria murmured anxiously. Draco watched her hang up the telephone and walk over to a young man whom he recognised as Astoria's friend, Anthony.

"Feeling better?" she asked softly. Anthony groaned.

"Not really," he muttered, holding a hand to his forehead.

"Your dad said he'll be here in ten minutes. Here, you look like you need this," she said, handing him a glass of water.

"Thanks," Anthony replied ruefully. Draco shut his eyes abruptly, pretending to be asleep. "What time is it, anyway?"

"About one in the morning. You're a very stubborn drunk, you know that?" Astoria answered, then recoiled slightly as Anthony sighed. "Ugh, no offence Anthony, but your breath stinks!"

There was an awkward silence. After a few minutes, Draco heard a car pull up outside.

"That'll be your dad," Astoria said. "Listen, Anthony, I'm truly sorry about yesterday, but I really don't have a choice. If I refused to obey, and they found out, they could hurt my parents very badly, or worse, come after you," she explained.

"I think I understand, Tori. I'll miss you. And Daphne, too," Anthony replied as Astoria opened the door to let him out. After a minute or so, she sighed and climbed back into bed. Draco thought he could hear her crying as she pulled the curtains back around her. He hesitated for almost an entire minute, before he crawled out of his bed and made his way over to her. He pulled the curtain back and felt his heart tug as he saw Astoria curled up in a tight ball. He gingerly placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look up at him, startled.

"Do you want to talk, Astoria?" Draco asked softly.

Astoria did not answer. She continued staring at Draco for a long time. After several minutes, she shook her head. Draco sighed.

"Look, it's quite obvious you aren't going to get much sleep tonight. It's also obvious that you're upset. At least tell me what's wrong," he murmured. "It might help you feel better, you know, to get it off your chest."

Finally, Astoria relented and sat up, wiping her eyes furiously. Draco sat gingerly on the edge of her bed and pulled her close, so that her head rested on his shoulder.

"I'm scared, Draco," Astoria confessed. "Merlin knows what's happening to my parents right now. I don't even know if they're still alive. In the back of my mind, there's always this niggling fear that I'll never see them again. You have no idea what that's like."

Draco stiffened slightly. "I have every idea what it's like, Astoria," he growled. Astoria looked up at him, mildly surprised. "I had to put up with threats against my family, all of last year. And they came from you-know-who himself," he added bitterly. "I've seen first hand what he's capable of, Astoria, and I wanted nothing to do with it. But what could I do? He was going to kill my whole family if I didn't do as I was told!"

Astoria felt a little ashamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know," she muttered. Draco smiled sadly at her.

"It's alright. I didn't exactly announce the fact to the whole world," he replied. "I guess I was too proud. I didn't want to admit the fact that I was bloody terrified, so instead, I put on a show of bravado, and pretended that the threats and insults didn't bother me."

There was a slightly awkward silence. Astoria stared at the bedlinen, unsure of what to say next. It was Draco who eventually broke the silence.

"You know, I even envied you, Astoria," he confessed. "You and Daphne have never felt the need to hide who you truly are. Do you realise how rare that is in a House like ours?"

Astoria gave a wry smile. "Yes, I do. Why do you think I prefer to keep to myself at school?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"And here I thought it was just because you liked reading too much," he half-joked. Astoria let out a shaky laugh.

"Well, that too," she admitted with a grin. She stifled a yawn with her hand. "Thanks, Draco. You were right; I do feel a bit better," she said sleepily.

* * *

**OMG! I LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE MARRY ME!**

**Okay, craziness aside, you guys have been great. Seriously, I must be doing something right. It's almost scary, how many people are reading this story now (wipes sweat off brow).**

**I'll be blatantly honest with you. This story started out purely because I was frustrated by writer's block while trying to write my story Unforgivable. But your wonderful reviews and subscriptions have spurred me on to try and write the rest of the story. I just hope I don't disappoint :P**


	11. Watched

**Nooo! Not more drama! Ah well, you guys definitely seem to like it. Might be a couple of weeks until my next update, but if you happen to be suffering from withdrawl, I have a trailer on my youtube page (my username is the same as it is here). Till next time :P**

**Watched**

Astoria did not wake until almost eleven the next day. Stretching, she sat up and looked around the room, and was momentarily surprised to see Draco reading a newspaper by the window. She yawned loudly, causing him to look up at her and smile.

"Awake at last, I see," he commented with a sly grin. "I took the liberty of ordering room service for you," he added, gesturing to some toasted sandwiches on the table. Astoria raised her eyebrows.

"Well, a _Malfoy_ knowing how to use a telephone. I have to admit that against my better judgement, I'm impressed," she teased cheekily. Draco let out a soft chuckle.

"Against your better judgement, huh?" he asked, getting to his feet and approaching her. "And why, pray, would you not be impressed to begin with?"

Astoria giggled. "I guess I'm just one of those girls who is next to impossible to impress," she answered, slightly arrogantly.

Draco chuckled. "I guess so," he replied dismissively.

Astoria rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock, before letting out a loud yelp and leaping out of the bed.

"Is that the time? Merlin, Daphne's going to _kill_ me! I promised I would be home for lunch today!" she exclaimed as she pulled some clothes out of her trunk. Draco just stared at her, a faintly amused grin on his face. Astoria noticed him watching her and gave him a stern look.

"Draco, if you're going to hang around, you could at least _help_ me!" she said irritably. "Put the beds back together," she instructed. Draco shrugged his shoulders and pulled his wand out while she locked herself in the bathroom to get changed.

"Do you want me to help pack your things away?" he called out to her, once the Splitting Charm on the bed had been reversed.

"Oh goodness! Yes, please, if you wouldn't mind!" came Astoria's anxious reply. Draco swept his wand over the room, causing Astoria's scattered belongings to float into her trunk. Astoria emerged a few seconds later, wearing a dress that almost exactly matched the emerald green colour of her eyes. She looked slightly frustrated as she snatched her shoes off the floor and slumped into a chair to pull them on.

"Damn, I'll never make it on time at this rate!" she muttered crossly as she stood again and smoothed her dress with her palms.

"I'll take you, if you like," Draco offered, burying his hands in his pockets. Astoria looked up sharply.

"I'd appreciate that," she muttered. Draco grinned sheepishly and offered her his arm. She granted him a thankful smile before accepting it, inhaling sharply as darkness momentarily consumed her.

* * *

When the darkness disappeared, she was relieved to recognise the top end of her street, but when she turned towards her home, she knew something was wrong.

"Oh dear God!" she exclaimed, running at top speed towards a rather large bungalow which had black smoke pouring into the sky above it. When she finally reached the gates, her fears were confirmed. The house was ablaze, but Astoria could tell this was no ordinary fire. The heat of the flames was so intense that Astoria found herself backing hurriedly to the other side of the road. She gulped hard, feeling completely helpless as she watched her home burn, hoping against all hope that nobody was inside. Her jaw dropped in horror when she heard a terrified female scream issuing from the burning building.

"Daphne!" Astoria screamed as Draco finally caught up to her. His eyes widened at the sight before him, before he pulled his wand out and muttered an incantation Astoria couldn't hear. Within a matter of seconds, the flames died away, revealing a charred ruin where the Greengrass family home had once been. Astoria ignored the tears that streamed down her cheeks as she cautiously approached the house, stopping just before the gates. Draco pushed past her, mumbling a warning to stay where she was while he attempted to investigate. Astoria felt so numb that it was unlikely her legs would have obeyed her even if she had wanted to move closer.

After what felt like several lifetimes, Draco emerged, levitating a stretcher ahead of him.

"Oh God! Daphne!" Astoria cried desperately, rushing forward.

"It's alright, Astoria. She's alive, but she is badly burnt," Draco muttered. "We'll need to take her to St Mungo's."

Astoria nodded numbly. "That was no ordinary house fire, Astoria," Draco growled angrily. "It was a deliberate, pre-meditated act." Astoria fearfully met his furious gaze. "Fiendfyre," he said simply, as though that one word could explain everything.

"What? But Fiendfyre is almost impossible to conjure!" Astoria gasped. Draco gave her a stern look.

"Astoria, your parents are missing, and now your sister is badly injured. This is not a coincidence. I think you are being targeted," he explained grimly. "Did anyone know you were coming home today?"

Astoria shook her head. "I only told Anthony, and it's unlikely he had anything to do with it; he's a muggle," she answered. Draco gave her a pitying look.

"It isn't so much who you told, as who was listening," he explained. "Astoria, I think you are being watched."

* * *

**_Draco: I hate you, you crazy mudblood._**

**_Me: How many times must I tell you; DON'T CALL ME MUDBLOOD!_**

**_Astoria: What's going on?_**

**_Me: Your jerk of a boyriend keeps calling me mudblood._**

**_Astoria: Draco! Apologise!_**

**_Draco: (mumbles incoherently)_**

**_Me: (sweetly) Sorry? Didn't catch that?_**

**_Draco: (scowling) I'm sorry._**

**_Me: (dances away, giggling happily)_**


	12. Muggle Loving Blood Traitor

**AN: In light of your enthusiasm, I have been almost literally working my butt off to get this chapter ready, even though I said there would probably be a wait.**

**A quick word of warning; the rating of this fic may be upgraded to M for the next chapter. I don't think it's likely to bother anyone, but I've decided to err on the side of caution. Just thought I'd at least be courteous enough to let you know :)**

* * *

**Muggle-Loving Blood Traitor**

Astoria barely slept for three days. There was a constant, nagging voice in the back of her mind that had managed to convince her she would not be safe if she fell asleep. Could Death Eaters really be watching her every move, as Draco suspected? If so, why? Because she was close friends with a muggle? Only recently, she would have laughed at the very thought.

Daphne's condition deteriorated at such a rapid rate that Astoria was genuinely concerned for her older sister. It seemed to grow more unlikely by the day that the older girl would ever make it out of St Mungo's alive. Certainly, she would not be well enough to return to Hogwarts at the end of the holidays.

"Astoria?" The voice broke her train of thought. She turned in her chair to see Draco lounging in the doorway, looking ghastly.

"Draco? What is it?" Astoria asked softly. He gave her a wretched look before making his way to the chair next to hers. Astoria looked anxiously at him. "What's wrong?" she pressed gently. "Please tell me."

Draco looked as though he was going to be sick. "I hate my family," he finally muttered. Astoria frowned, silently prompting him for an explanation.

"I don't know if you've heard; it's only just happened, but Potter and his friends managed to get themselves caught, and were taken to the Manor," Draco started. Astoria nodded. "My bloody Aunt Bella thought it would be a good idea to torture the Granger girl!"

Astoria wasn't exactly surprised, but she was slightly puzzled. She knew Hermione Granger, but only very vaguely. It was common knowledge that Draco despised the muggle-born witch. She honestly thought Draco would have been mildly pleased at such an occurrence.

"It was terrible. If I was completely honest with you, I always thought I would have enjoyed seeing that smart-alecky mudblood get what was coming to her, but now..." Draco's voice trailed off. Astoria found Draco's hand and squeezed it.

"Tell me," she prompted gently. Draco grimaced.

"It was awful, Astoria. Father tried to force me to identify them, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. And then having to watch Aunt Bella torture Granger like that." Draco looked up at Astoria. "I'd never seen anyone under the Cruciatus Curse before, and I sincerely hope I never do again."

There was an awkward silence. Astoria wanted with all her heart to say something to make Draco feel better, but the problem was, she couldn't find the words. Instead, she held his hand, squeezing it slightly, before turning back towards her sister

* * *

"You are not to see that girl again, boy!" Lucius declared heatedly.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to anything you tell me to do?" Draco demanded angrily.

"Draco! How dare you speak to your father like that!" Narcissa reproached. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I forbid you to see that girl! She's nothing more than a muggle-loving Blood Traitor!" Lucius was practically shouting now, ignoring the stares from the surrounding crowd.

"I don't care!" Draco yelled. "Do you hear me? I don't bloody care!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco spotted a girl with familiar blonde curls. He turned his head and looked, and saw that Astoria was staring back at him, looking hurt. She turned away and boarded the school train.

"Astoria?" he called, fighting his way through the crowd after her.

* * *


	13. Just Leave Me Alone

**Just Leave Me Alone**

Astoria sighed and pushed a compartment door open. There were already a couple of people sitting in there, and she knew they would probably not welcome her with open arms, but she really didn't feel like sitting with other Slytherins. One of the occupants glanced up and gave her a haughty look. She recognised him as a Gryffindor Seventh-Year, but did not know his name.

"What do you want?" he demanded coldly. Astoria hesitated.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but is it alright if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full," she muttered. The boy seemed surprised at her polite tone.

"I guess so," he replied with a shrug. Astoria gave him a grateful smile and settled into a seat by the window.

"Aren't you Malfoy's girlfriend?" a girl's voice demanded accusingly. Astoria turned in the direction of the voice and saw that it came from another Seventh-Year; Padma Patil. Astoria nodded awkwardly.

"Well, why don't you sit with him?" Padma asked suspiciously. Astoria bit her lip.

"I..." she began hesitantly. At that moment, the compartment door slid open.

"There you are, Astoria. Draco's been looking everywhere for you," Blaise said anxiously. Astoria blinked at him, but did not answer.

"Astoria, come on; he's really worried," he prompted. Astoria sighed.

"Tell him I'll see him at school. I'd rather be left alone right now," she muttered. Blaise frowned.

"Astoria..." he began.

"Please, Blaise, just leave me alone," Astoria pleaded miserably.

* * *

Astoria did not turn up at dinner that night, nor could she be found in the common room afterwards. By now, Draco was beginning to get frantic. He did not understand why, but something about the look on Astoria's face on the platform had scared him. He looked up hopefully as he heard someone enter, but it was only Blaise.

"Any luck?" Draco asked. Blaise shook his head.

"I checked the library, the Owlery, even the hospital wing. No sign of her," he reported miserably.

"Damn it!" Draco shouted desperately. "Where is she?" He leapt out of his chair and began pacing the length of the common room.

"I'm going to look for her myself," he finally decided, walking towards the entrance. Blaise opened his mouth to protest, but Draco had already left.

* * *

Astoria sat alone, crying. She had been crying since she had left the train. She found herself wondering if it were possible for Death Eaters to be more cruel. In her hand was a piece of parchment, scrunched into a ball. She unrolled it and read it again, as though part of her hoped that she had imagined things the first fifty times she had read its contents.

_Miss Greengrass,_

_You have been warned of the consequences of defying us. We thought we had made it perfectly clear that associating with muggles is unacceptable, yet you have continued to fraternise with this filth. Remember that your sister is very lucky to still be alive. Next time, you may not be so fortunate._

_Consider this your final warning._

_Sincerely,_

Augustus Rookwood

Astoria sobbed and scrunched the letter up again. She did not know how much more of this she could take. She tossed the parchment aside and got to her feet. She walked numbly to the very edge of the Astronomy Tower and leaned over, looking down.

* * *

Draco had heard muffled sobs carrying down the spiralling staircase that led to the Astronomy Tower. He felt inexplicable dread as he began to ascend the stairs, and when he reached the top, he saw why. His eyes widened in horror as he watched Astoria leaning over the edge, broken sobs escaping her throat. Instinctively, he rushed forward and grabbed her, pulling her back.

"What the Hell are you doing?" he demanded as she struggled. Tears streamed down her face as she fought against his grip.

"Let me go!" she ordered. Draco refused to obey.

"No! I will not let you go, Astoria, until I'm satisfied that you'll stay away from the edge!" he replied.

"Why do you care? I thought Death Eaters didn't care about Blood Traitors like me!" Astoria cried, still trying with all her might to pull herself away from him. Her words hit Draco like an icy knife.

"You thought wrong. Because I happen to be a Death Eater, Astoria. And you know what? I care enough about you to consider using the Imperius Curse if that's what it will take to stop you from letting yourself fall to your death," he growled. Still, Astoria would not cease her struggling.

"I can't take this anymore! There's a reason I wasn't Sorted into Gryffindor, Draco!" she sobbed.

"What's going on here?" a voice demanded. With all the commotion, neither student had noticed Professor Snape entering the room. Astoria finally stopped struggling and, after a few seconds, Draco released her.

"I was just about to escort Astoria back to the common room, sir," Draco muttered. The Headmaster glanced at Astoria, and noticed the tearstains on her face.

"I think you might be better to take Miss Greengrass to the hospital wing, Mr Malfoy," he stated.

"I'm not ill, Professor!" Astoria protested.

"That is debateable, Miss Greengrass," Professor Snape replied curtly. "Go; I will inform the staff to excuse you both from classes for a few days. Mr Malfoy, you are not to let Miss Greengrass out of your sight until I say so. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Draco answered. He grasped Astoria's shoulder gently, guiding her down the stairs and through the halls in the direction of the hospital wing.


	14. Suffered Enough

**OMG! Over 3000 hits! I love you guys so much! (and yes, I know I am crazy)**

**This Chapter should help answer a question or two :)**

* * *

**Suffered Enough**

There was a knock on the door of the Headmaster's office. Professor Snape did not look up.

"Enter," he stated. Only when the door opened did he raise his head.

"You wished to see us?" Alecto Carrow said, gesturing to herself and her brother.

"Yes, I did," Snape replied curtly. "Close the door behind you, and sit."

There was something in his voice that the Carrows did not dare challenge with disobedience. Alecto pushed the door closed and she and her brother sat opposite him. Snape gave them both a stern look.

"I think you will both agree that, so far, I have turned a blind eye to your treatment of my students," he started. The Carrows nodded in unison. "However, I feel obliged to inform you that you have crossed the line with regards to one particular student. I speak, of course, about Miss Greengrass."

Amycus opened his mouth to protest, but Snape waved a hand at him to remain silent. "You are both well aware that the Dark Lord has forbidden the targeting of the old pureblood families. The Greengrasses are known to be muggle-sympathisers, but they are certainly not Blood Traitors. I can imagine the Dark Lord would not be pleased to hear of some of the things that family has suffered at your command."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alecto replied stiffly. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Do not test my patience, Alecto. I know quite well that your brother gave the order for the abduction of Jason and Medea Greengrass. I know that you yourself have bribed numerous Death Eaters to assist you and your brother in their imprisonment, and to keep your actions quiet," he stated coldly. "I also know for a fact that you were both in the vicinity of the Greengrass Estate mere seconds before that house burnt down. Frankly, I think Miss Greengrass has suffered more than enough. As I understand, her only crime was to befriend a neighbour. It is no fault of hers if that neighbour was a muggle."

"Who gave you the right to boss us around?" Amycus demanded. Snape stiffened angrily.

"The Dark Lord did," he answered with a sneer. "Or have you forgotten? Now, you will arrange the release of Jason and Medea Greengrass within the next twenty-four hours. You will _not_ target that family any longer. If you disobey, the Dark Lord will be informed of your actions. You are dismissed."

Scowling, the Carrows got to their feet and left the office.

* * *

Astoria sat up in bed, sipping thoughtfully on a glass of pumpkin juice. She looked up expectantly as someone walked into the hospital wing.

"Hi Astoria. I just came to give you your Charms homework," the visitor said awkwardly, handing her a small pile of books. Astoria gave him a grateful, albeit small, smile.

"Thanks, Harper," she muttered, ignoring the fact that Draco was glaring at him. Harper turned and left. When Draco turned back to glance at Astoria, she was already opening one of the books and reaching for a quill.

"For goodness sake, say something!" Draco finally exclaimed, breaking the tense silence between them. Astoria glanced up at him.

"What would you have me say, Draco?" she asked miserably.

"Just tell me what happened! Why did you do it?" Draco demanded. Astoria sighed and looked sadly at him.

"What I said last night, about not being able to take it anymore, should more than explain. That was not some throwaway comment I made in the heat of the moment, Draco. I meant it," Astoria muttered. "My parents are missing and my sister is dying. I've been forced to push my best friend away. My home is utterly destroyed, as is almost everything I own. And all the while, they keep rubbing my suffering in my face. I'm not a very strong person, Draco, and I've never pretended otherwise. I just want this pain to stop."

"Astoria, I want you to understand something very important," Draco started firmly. "If you ever scare me like that again, you will not just break my heart; you will shatter it into a million pieces. I've been here for you all this time, and I'm not going to abandon you now."

Astoria averted her eyes. Draco brought his hand to her chin and lifted it gently, so that he could look her straight in the eye.

"You have to get through this, Astoria," he said softly. "For me?"

Astoria sighed. "For you," she finally murmured.

* * *

**_Draco: (Yawns) I'm bored._**

**_Me: (suspiciously) Uh huh. And you're mentioning this because..._**

**_Draco: (irritably) Because nothing, silly mudblood._**

**_Me: (defensively) Alright! It's just that in my experience guys only act like that when they have an ulterior motive! And I wish you would stop calling me mudblood. Just because I'm better at magic than you doesn't mean you have the right to insult me!_**

**_Draco: You, better at magic? Don't make me laugh, mudblood!_**

**_Me: You better hope Astoria doesn't find out you were calling me mudblood again._**

**_Draco: Is that a threat?_**

**_Me: No; it's a promise..._**


	15. A Caterwauling Charm

**Hey there guys. I had to work really hard to make this chapter work. I hope I did a good job, because it wasn't an easy one to write. The plot is starting to build momentum at an almost scary rate, so there might be a slight wait between updates from now on (hey, it's either that, or write a second-rate story, and I just couldn't bring myself to do that to my wonderful readers) :)**

**That being said, enjoy :P**

**A Caterwauling Charm**

Astoria was relieved to finally be allowed out of the hospital wing a week later. Professor Snape still insisted on keeping an eye on her, but Astoria didn't mind too much. She was just glad to be able to get some sense of normality back.

"Hey, Astoria, can you help me with this essay for Slughorn?" a voice whispered next to her. "I'm sure I've forgotten one of the ingredients required to make Polyjuice Potion."

Astoria skimmed her eyes over her classmate's homework. "Yes, you have, Harper. You've forgotten lacewing flies. And it only takes one month to brew, not three."

"Drat! I'll have to write the whole thing again, now!" Harper complained.

"Never mind," Astoria muttered, turning back to her own essay. All she needed to do was write the conclusion and she would be finished, but she couldn't seem to concentrate. With a sigh, she closed her books and tucked her things away in her bag. She thought that perhaps a long walk through the grounds would help her clear her head. First, however, she made her way back to her dormitory, having decided to dump her bag there.

* * *

"Oh, come on, you haven't come to see me for weeks," she heard a voice whine inside the Slytherin common room. Astoria stiffened slightly. She knew that sickly voice well.

"And there's a darn good reason for that! Or are you the only person in this entire school who has failed to notice that I'm with someone else now?" someone replied harshly. Astoria could feel the colour draining from her face. She did not dare enter the common room now, but her legs would not obey her when she made up her mind to leave.

"Perhaps I could give you a reminder of why you used to come see me in the first place," the sickly voice suggested. Astoria's blood began to boil.

"Get your hands off me, Pansy! How many times do I have to remind you why I _stopped_ seeing you!"

It was time to put an end to this conversation, Astoria decided. With an absolutely awful look of rage on her normally gentle face, Astoria pushed the entrance open. What awaited her was a sight that made her absolutely livid. What pushed her off the edge was that disgusting smirk on Pansy's face when the pair realised that she was there.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Parkinson. Honestly, the only way you could be more of a slut than you are now is if you _charged_ for it," she said coldly, ignoring the other person in the room.

"Astoria..." he started to say. Astoria did not even look at him.

"I don't want to hear it," she interrupted angrily.

"Astoria, please," he pleaded.

"Don't waste your breath," she replied, her voice dangerously quiet. "Don't worry; I won't say anything, but don't you dare come looking to talk to me right now."

With that, Astoria marched towards her dormitory, threw her bag onto her bed, and left. She now knew that she _definitely_ needed to go for a walk through the grounds. She was simply too angry to do anything else.

* * *

It was almost dark when Astoria returned to the common room. She was grateful that it was deserted. With a sigh, she sank into her favourite chair and began to doze off. She was woken up hours later by a distant screeching. She blinked slowly and yawned, sitting up in her chair.

"Astoria?" she heard Draco ask behind her. He sounded surprised. She turned around and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," he muttered. "I didn't even realise you were there."

"That's okay," Astoria replied, gesturing for him to come and sit with her. "What was that noise?" she asked. Draco made an ugly face.

"A Caterwauling Charm, I think," he grimaced. "Someone in Hogsmeade must have broken curfew."

Astoria was curious, but decided not to say anything. Instead, she stared in silence at the fireplace.

"Blaise told me you rowed with him," Draco finally muttered. Astoria closed her eyes. It never ceased to amaze her how quickly news would spread through Slytherin House.

"I walked in on Parkinson trying to convince him to, shall we say, have a little _fun_," she replied, a disgusted look on her face. "He ought to be thankful that I can't bring myself to tell Daphne what he's done."

"Astoria, from what Blaise has told me, he was trying to push Pansy off," Draco answered, sounding concerned.

"You don't understand, Draco. Parkinson said it had been _weeks_ since she and Blaise had done anything. Daphne's been going out with Blaise for nearly _two years_, and he was fooling around with that harlot at the same time!" Astoria said heatedly. "If it had been Daphne listening to that, she would have been completely and utterly heart-broken."

Draco could not think of anything to say. He'd had no idea about this. And he was supposedly Blaise's best friend! He now understood exactly why Astoria was upset, and rightly, too. He himself had a good mind to have a few words with Blaise the next time he saw him.


	16. Something Bad

**Something Bad**

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by an excruciating pain in his forearm. He gasped and clenched his fist.

"Draco, what is it?" Astoria demanded, concerned. His face contorted slightly from the pain.

"I...I'm okay," he finally managed to say. Astoria frowned. She might have been naive, but she certainly wasn't stupid.

"No, you're not. That was your left fist that you were clenching so tightly," she said sternly.

"So what?" Draco replied defensively. Astoria rolled her eyes.

"It was your Mark, wasn't it?" she finally murmured. "Draco, we heard a Caterwauling Charm go off in Hogsmeade not ten minutes ago. Is something going to happen?" she added fretfully. "Something bad?"

Draco looked up at her fearful face. "I think Potter's been spotted here somewhere," he finally admitted. "If so, chances are You-Know-Who is on his way right now."

"But... he couldn't come... are you sure?" Astoria asked, the shock of Draco's words rendering her barely coherent.

"No," Draco replied shortly. "I can't be sure about anything anymore. I think perhaps you should get your wand, Astoria. Just in case."

Astoria's eyes widened fearfully. After a few seconds hesitation, she nodded and rose from her chair in silence, running toward her dormitory. When she returned a few seconds later, it was to find that Blaise had just entered, and that Draco was glaring angrily at him.

Blaise did not appear to notice the tension in the room, or else he was making an admirable attempt to ignore it. He looked pleadingly at Astoria.

"Astoria..." he began to say. Astoria glared at him, before turning on her heel and returning to the dormitory. And it was a good thing she did, because Draco was ready to explode.

"I thought you said you'd talk to her," Blaise mumbled. Draco's fury reached boiling point.

"Yeah, I talked to her alright!" he replied angrily. "Just how long were you and Pansy mucking around behind Daphne's back?" he demanded.

Blaise suddenly took the defensive. "Draco, I already told you..."

"She heard what Pansy said, Blaise," Draco interrupted coldly. "I will ask you again. How long were you and Pansy fooling around behind Daphne's back? And don't you dare lie to me!"

* * *

Astoria sat up in her bed. She could just hear Draco and Blaise arguing, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. With a sigh, she grabbed her Potions book and a quill, and tried to drown out their voices.

"Oi! Greengrass!" a voice said harshly. Astoria did not look up.

"Get lost, Parkinson. I'm really not in the mood for your superior attitude right now," she muttered. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Grow up, little Miss Holier-than-thou. Professor Snape sent me to tell you he wants to see you in his office," she replied acidly. That got Astoria's attention. She jerked her head up and glared at the older girl.

"What, now?" she asked sharply.

"No, next week," Pansy answered sarcastically. "Of course now!"

"Fine!" Astoria muttered crossly, following Pansy out of the dormitory.


	17. Some Good News, At Last

**Some Good News, At Last**

Astoria stood nervously outside the door of Professor Snape's office, feeling apprehensive. The last time she had been summoned to this office had been months earlier, and she had not been given good news on that occasion. Finally, she raised her hand and rapped on the door.

"Enter," she heard Professor Snape call. She slowly pushed the door open and walked in, clearing her throat.

"Please, take a seat Miss Greengrass," he murmured. Astoria obliged.

"Why did you want to see me, sir?" she asked timidly.

"It appears your luck is changing, Miss Greengrass," Professor Snape said in a business-like tone. Astoria frowned, clearly confused. "I am pleased to inform you that your parents have been found. They are understandably shaken after their ordeal, but otherwise appear to be in good health. They are both in the hospital wing, if you would like to see them."

Astoria's eyes lit up for the first time in months. It all seemed too wonderful to be true.

"Thank you sir. I think I will go see them now, if that's alright," she answered, barely able to conceal the excitement in her voice.

"Very well, Miss Greengrass. You may go," Professor Snape replied, dismissing her.

* * *

"Astoria!" a middle aged man exclaimed as the young witch raced into the hospital wing. Jason Greengrass looked a little wary and tired, but was otherwise overjoyed to see his youngest daughter.

"Father! Mother! Professor Snape told me you were here! You can't begin to imagine how happy I am to see you!" she cried happily, hugging her father as tightly as she could.

"Now dear, calm down," Medea Greengrass murmured softly. "You don't want to wake Madam Pomfrey, do you? If she's anything like she was when we were your age, she wouldn't be happy about the amount of noise you're making."

Astoria grinned and released her father so she could hug her mother. "I'm just so glad to see you again, Mother," she confessed.

"Well, we have a great deal of catching up to do. Why don't you start with telling us about your classes," Jason suggested. Astoria beamed proudly at her parents.

"Great, as usual. Except Muggle Studies and Dark Arts, of course. I daresay I'll probably fail both this year, but I'm doing really well in Potions and Herbology! Professor Slughorn said today that he wouldn't be surprised if I came top of the class this year, and I'm the only Sixth-Year who managed to get anything higher than an 'A' for my last Herbology assignment! Transfiguration's not so good, but I am passing, at least. And Professor Flitwick says I'm even doing better in Charms than Hermione Granger did last year!"

"And what about Care of Magical Creatures?" Medea asked, noticing that Astoria had not mentioned how well she was doing in this particular subject. Astoria stared at her feet.

"Not good," she admitted. "I am trying, and Professor Hagrid said I probably put more effort in than anyone else in my year, but it doesn't seem to matter. I can't seem able to push my grade any higher than a 'P'!"

It was obvious that Astoria was distressed. Care of Magical Creatures was one of her favourite subjects, and the knowledge that she wasn't doing very well was definitely upsetting her.

"Never mind," Jason muttered sympathetically. "I myself was absolutely hopeless at Potions; couldn't make anything more complex than a Sleeping Draught without managing to mess it up. I seem to recall Slughorn being particularly upset one lesson, when I told him I didn't know what a bezoar was."

Astoria couldn't help but giggle at her father's story. "You didn't know what a bezoar was? But Father, almost any First-Year could tell you that! Please tell me that was your first ever Potions class!" she begged, pretending to be embarrassed.

"I must disappoint you, Astoria. That was less than a week before my OWL exams," he replied. Astoria couldn't help herself. She had to laugh.

"No wonder Slughorn wasn't happy!" she exclaimed, clutching her sides. She was laughing so hard that they were beginning to ache. She stopped abruptly when Madam Pomfrey came in.

"Miss Greengrass, I have just received a message from the Heads of House. They want all students to be in the Great Hall in no more than ten minutes," she explained. Astoria was slightly puzzled. It seemed an odd request, but she shrugged her shoulders and hugged her parents again, before leaving.


	18. Not About Blood Status

**Not About Blood Status**

When Astoria finally reached the Great Hall, everyone was whispering anxiously. She scanned the Hall and spotted Draco sitting at the Slytherin table. She walked over to him, wondering what was happening, but she couldn't bring herself to ask him what was going on. She gasped loudly and clutched Draco's arm when a cold, high voice carried over the grounds.

"...give me Harry Potter, and you shall be rewarded," it finally finished. It was only then that Astoria looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry Potter sitting there. Now she was really confused. What was he doing here?

"But Potter's right there! Someone grab him!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked hysterically. Astoria closed her eyes. Pansy might come from a proud pureblood family, but she was severely lacking in intelligence.

"Parkinson, you really need to learn when to shut up!" she hissed across the table, even as students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stood and pointed their wands at the Slytherins.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," Professor McGonagall said curtly. "Perhaps you could now be so kind as to lead your House to the seventh floor."

Astoria cringed as her classmates began to rise to their feet. She felt Draco gently pull her up.

"Come on Astoria. Let's just get out of here," he muttered quietly. She glanced at Harry as she passed him, and saw that he was not alone. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were with him. She bit her lip; Harry and Ron were both glaring at Draco, but Hermione's glare was worse than the two boys put together, and it was Astoria, not Draco, who was the target of Hermione's clear loathing. When Astoria made it out into the Entrance Hall, she gently pulled herself away from Draco's grip and marched up to the front of the line.

"Nice going, Parkinson! Did it ever occur to you that some of us might have _wanted_ to stay behind and help?" she demanded angrily. Pansy spun around and smirked at her.

"You would rather try to protect a bunch of mudbloods and Blood Traitors than get out of here alive?" she challenged with a sneer. Astoria exploded.

"Don't you get it, Parkinson? This isn't about Blood Status! Do you really think You-Know-Who is going to care that you're a pureblood if he sees you? Do you think any of those Death Eaters out there are going to care?" she shrieked hysterically, pointing out towards the grounds. She could feel someone pulling her away from the older girl.

"Astoria, calm down," a voice muttered. Astoria spun around and glared at the speaker.

"I told you earlier, Blaise; don't you dare talk to me!" she shouted. Draco ran up and grabbed her before she could pull out her wand.

"Calm down, Astoria, please. Pansy's right, for once. Our best chance of survival is to get out of here right now," he muttered. Astoria pulled away.

"No," she said simply. "I'm staying." And with that, Astoria turned and ran back towards the Entrance Hall.

"Astoria!" Draco called after her, but it was too late. Astoria's mind was made up, and absolutely nothing was going to change it.

* * *

**Wow! Three Chapters uploaded in one day! I don't know about you guys, but I am absolutely exhausted! But then I took a look at the Stats, and I knew it was worth it. Hope you liked it :)**


	19. Blood Running Cold

**Blood Running Cold**

"Damn it!" Draco shouted. "Astoria, come back!"

"Draco, come on. We don't have time for this; we have to get out," he heard someone murmur behind him. Draco spun around and glared at them.

"No! I'm not leaving Astoria behind!" he declared angrily. "If something happens to her, I won't be able to forgive myself!"

With that, Draco turned and ran after her, failing to notice that one of his classmates was smirking. Draco had just unwittingly armed them with a potentially dangerous piece of information and, being a Slytherin, they weren't above using it to their advantage.

* * *

"Astoria! Get down!" someone shouted urgently. Astoria obeyed, ducking behind a pillar just before a spell went speeding past.

"What made you come back, anyway?" she was asked. Astoria glanced quickly over her shoulder, before answering.

"They went after my parents, and my sister," she replied. She heard footsteps behind her and spun around, wand raised.

"Tarantellegra!" It was a Death Eater she had heard sneaking up on her.

"Protego!" she shouted. "Stupefy!"

Astoria breathed a sigh of relief when the Death Eater in question fell backwards. However, when she looked up, she noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Oh God," she murmured. It was one thing to try and tackle one Death Eater, but she was now surrounded by them, and completely trapped. She took a deep breath, steeling herself. She knew she would have to move fast to get out of this predicament.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she shouted. A Death Eater right in front of her fell back. Another raised their wand at her.

"Stupefy!" she cried. They were starting to close in on her, but if she could just knock one more out, she might be able to run through the gap. She screwed up every ounce of concentration she had, before raising her wand again.

"Locomotor Mortis!" she yelled. Success! She raced as fast as she could through the line of Death Eaters and around the corner. She was relieved to realise that they were not following her, until she heard a voice that caused the colour to drain instantly from her face.

"Very nice, Astoria. Much cleverer than your sister, I have to admit. _She_ thought she could get past us with a simple Disarming Spell." Astoria shuddered as the speaker began to laugh cruelly. The sound made her blood run cold.

"Blaise?" she asked in a small voice. "Is that you?"

The speaker laughed again, and this time stepped out of the shadows so that Astoria could see him clearly. Her eyes widened when she realised that her suspicions were correct.


	20. Best Friend's Betrayal

**Best Friend's Betrayal**

"See, the thing about Draco is, he talks and acts like his greatest ambition in life is to be a Death Eater, but when it came to the crunch, he just didn't have the stomach for it. Pathetic, really," Blaise muttered. Astoria raised her wand, but he was too quick for her.

"Expelliarmus," he murmured lazily, catching Astoria's wand before she even registered the fact that it had left her hand. He gave her an amused smile, shaking his head.

"Such a shame, Astoria. You're a pretty girl, and really bright, too. We could have used someone like you on our side. But not to worry; I guess we can't always get what we want in life," he said, shrugging his shoulders. The casual tone in his voice caused shivers to run up Astoria's spine. She wanted to scream for help, but she knew better than that. She knew that if she tried to draw any attention to them, he would make her regret it.

"Blaise, what are you doing?" she finally managed to whisper. "You've been seeing my sister for two years. You're Draco's best friend."

"Oh no, Astoria. I beg to differ. _I'm_ not Draco's best friend at all. I never was. I put up with him because it proved convenient, but I had my own reasons for that, and they were, frankly, selfish," Blaise replied, a cruel grin forming on his face.

"Why are you doing this Blaise? Draco trusts you," Astoria pleaded.

"His first mistake," Blaise declared confidently. "His second was making it obvious just how much he was prepared to risk for your sake. He's searching the castle for you as we speak."

Astoria gasped. She suddenly realised what Blaise's aim was. He was using her as bait to lure Draco into a trap. '_I'll die first!_' she thought fiercely. '_I'll die before I let that happen!_'

"He has to be punished, Astoria," Blaise said simply. "He let us down. He refused to carry out the Dark Lord's commands, and then he went and fell in _love_!" He said the last word as though the very thought of saying it disgusted him. He looked up at Astoria and gave her a look that she supposed was meant to be apologetic.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, Astoria. I really do like you, but I must. Draco must pay for his disloyalty," he murmured sadly.

Blaise moved a few steps closer. He was now standing completely in the light, and Astoria frowned slightly. Something wasn't right, she realised, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Blaise, please," she begged. Before she could protest, Blaise had raised his wand again.

"Crucio," he murmured.

* * *

When Blaise finally stopped torturing Astoria, she was barely conscious. He left her lying there, absolutely senseless. She had no idea how long she was lying there for. Every so often, she would hear shouting, but it always died away. It felt like hours later when someone leaned over her.

"Mother," she whispered. "Please, Mother." She could just make out the silhouette of the person leaning over her.

"It's all right," they muttered. It was Ginny Weasley. "It's OK. We're going to get you inside."

"But I want to go _home_," Astoria protested weakly. "I don't want to fight any more!"

"I know," Ginny murmured sympathetically. Astoria lost consciousness as Ginny started to pull her back to the castle.


	21. Wilful Girl

**WOW! I must be dreaming, because I just saw that this story has had OVER FIVE THOUSAND HITS! I was even more amazed to see that 1000 of those are just from the last week! I love you guys so much :D**

**I wasn't quite sure whether the title for this chapter fits, but it was the best I could come up with. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Wilful Girl**

Draco stared around the Great Hall, desperately seeking out any sign of Astoria. He didn't know whether to be relieved or worried that he couldn't find her amongst the bodies of those who had already died. Every few minutes, someone else would enter, carrying another body. Some were still alive, although badly injured, but mostly they were dead. Draco looked up as Ginny Weasley came in, and was horrified to see that she was carrying the one person Draco had been looking for so frantically.

"Astoria!" he yelled, running forward. Ginny was gently lowering Astoria to the ground. Draco pushed the redhead roughly to the side and knelt down next to the unconscious girl. He was relieved to hear that she was still breathing. With increasing horror, he took in her battered form. After a minute or two, he realised what must have happened to her, and let out an anguished cry.

"She's very fortunate," a rather weary-looking Madam Pomfrey said, long after the battle had ended. "Had her attacker maintained the curse even a few seconds longer, it is likely she would have lost her mind, but it seems she will recover just fine." Draco heard her, but he wasn't really listening. He was staring intently at Astoria, silently praying for her to wake up.

"Draco, did you hear what Madam Pomfrey just said?" his mother asked softly. Draco only grunted in reply.

"Do we know who it was?" Astoria's father asked hopefully. It was taking a great deal of effort on his part to keep his temper under control. Madam Pomfrey shook her head sadly.

"We won't know until she wakes up and is ready to tell us what happened," she explained. She looked sympathetically at Astoria's mother, who was sobbing into her hands.

"Whoever it was, I hope for their sake that I never meet them," Draco murmured angrily. "If I do I'll kill them myself."

With a sigh, Madam Pomfrey left them to tend to others. There was an awkward silence between the Malfoys and the Greengrasses. Narcissa Malfoy eventually cleared her throat.

"Medea, I'm so sorry. Astoria is a lovely girl, and she definitely didn't deserve this," she murmured. Medea Greengrass raised her tearstained face and looked up at the other woman.

"Narcissa, your kindness means a great deal to us, but please don't apologise," she muttered, wiping her eyes. "You are not to blame for what has happened." Narcissa offered her a sympathetic smile, and then glanced at her son, noticing the wretched look on his face.

"Draco?" she asked. Draco did not answer immediately.

"I shouldn't have let her confront Pansy," he eventually muttered. "That argument made her snap, and she lost all sense."

Medea managed a sad smile. "You obviously don't know our daughter quite as well as you think," she explained. "Astoria is a very wilful girl, and nothing could ever prevent her from fighting for what she believes in."

"I know!" Draco snapped. "But I just let her run off! I should have tried to stop her!"

"Do you really believe you could have done so, without forcing her?" Medea asked softly. Draco had to realise the woman was right.

"I suppose not," he finally admitted.

* * *

**_Draco: There you are!_**

**_Me: Erm, do you mind? I'm TRYING to work here._**

**_Draco: Yes, I do mind! I insist you tell me who tortured my girlfriend!_**

**_Me: Gee, let me think. No._**

**_Draco: (becomes aggravated) Why not?_**

**_Me: Er, have you forgotten that you threatened to kill them not two minutes ago? If you want to know that badly, ask Astoria when she wakes up!_**

**Hee hee. I know I've kind of neglected this for a while, and I just figured it was about time I got back into it :)**


	22. Increasingly Hysterical

**Increasingly Hysterical**

It was almost a month before Astoria woke up. By that time, all three Malfoys had been arrested, although Narcissa had been released within a few days. Lucius had already been sentenced to ten years in Azkaban and Draco was anxiously awaiting trial. The night before Astoria's eyes opened, her parents visited St Mungo's, only to be given bad news.

"I'm sorry, Madam Greengrass, but I'm afraid Daphne died just a few minutes ago. There was nothing we could do," a young Trainee Healer informed them. They were heartbroken at the loss of their eldest daughter, but more than that, they now dreaded the moment when Astoria would wake up, for they knew they would have to pass the news on. Despite this, the moment they knew of Daphne's death, they Apparated to Hogwarts, where Astoria still lay in the hospital wing, and remained by her side until daybreak, when they were relieved to hear the tiniest of groans escape her lips.

"Mother?" she asked weakly. Her eyes blinked rapidly, adjusting to the light. "Where am I?"

Medea smiled ever so slightly. "You're in the hospital wing, dear. You were hurt very badly," she explained softly. Astoria raised her head slightly and looked around her.

"Where is Draco? Is he hurt?" she asked fretfully. Medea exchanged an anxious look with her husband.

"I'm sorry, dear, but the Malfoys were all arrested two-and-a-half weeks ago. Narcissa has been released, but Lucius has already been convicted and Draco is still awaiting trial," she murmured. Astoria instantly turned white upon hearing the news.

"Draco's been _arrested_?" she asked hysterically. "No, they can't do that!"

"But they have, dear. It seems the Ministry are accusing him of involvement in our abduction, as well as using an Unforgivable Curse," her mother explained sadly.

"What? On whom?" Astoria demanded, her despair increasing rapidly. Medea bit her lip. She could not bring herself to answer.

"On you, Astoria," Jason eventually answered grimly. "Draco is suspected of torturing you."

"_WHAT_?" Astoria shrieked angrily. "They've got the wrong man! Draco would never do that to me!"

"But it seems that someone did, and the Ministry appears to be convinced that someone is Draco Malfoy," Jason replied. "Even young Mr Potter has said he wouldn't put it past him."

Astoria showed every sign of being about to explode. Fortunately, her mother stepped in at that moment.

"Astoria, calm down. There is one way we _might_ be able to help Draco. If you are sure that he had no part in torturing you the night you ended up in here, then you should appear before the Wizengamot," she said soothingly. Astoria did begin to calm down, eventually.


	23. Astoria Snaps

**Astoria Snaps**

Astoria was very nervous, waiting outside the door to the notorious Courtroom Ten. She'd heard many stories about the place, but had never actually been allowed inside. Her hands were covered in a cold, sticky sweat that she couldn't seem to wipe off. Finally, the door opened and she was summoned inside.

* * *

"Miss Greengrass, does the name Anthony Tremolo mean anything to you?"

Astoria frowned slightly. She would have been lying if she said she wasn't confused; why was she being asked about Anthony when she was there to vouch for Draco?

* * *

"Yes, he is a friend of mine. We've known each other since I was three years old," she answered.

"Is Mr Tremolo a wizard, or a muggle?"

"He is a muggle," Astoria replied. There were some murmurs in the gallery, but Astoria ignored them.

"Your parents were declared missing several months ago; is that correct?"

"Yes," Astoria answered, suppressing an urge to roll her eyes.

"Did you ever contact Mr Tremolo, to inform him of that fact?"

Astoria couldn't help but wonder where all this was going. "Yes. I sent him an owl that same night, but I never received a reply."

"Are you sure of that, Miss Greengrass?"

Astoria frowned. "Yes, I am sure. I remember being very anxious that I hadn't received a response; I was worried something might have happened to him."

"Miss Greengrass, could you read this letter, please?" A folded parchment was handed to her, and, after a moment's hesitation, she bent to read it.

_Tori,_

_You'd think, after writing to each other for almost six years, that I would be used to being awoken by owls at every Ungodly hour of the night, but I guess that's why muggles like me have to have their memories erased whenever they encounter magic._

_I'm sorry about your parents. I'm sure everything will right itself eventually, though. Try not to dwell on it too much. I know that's really hard right now, but you can't stop living your life. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want that._

_I'm glad to hear you decided to take my advice regarding a certain fellow student. Sounds like he might be a decent guy, after all (hate to say it, but I told you so). I wouldn't worry about what Daphne said if I were you; he'd have to be a bloody fool if it was true._

_Good to hear from you again. Hope you're enjoying school._

_Anthony_

There was a strange ringing in her ears as she looked up again.

"Do you know who 'Tori' is, Miss Greengrass?"

Astoria gulped. "Yes. It's what my family used to call me when I was a child," she replied in a hollow voice.

"Have you ever seen this letter before?"

"No, I haven't," Astoria said confidently.

"Miss Greengrass, this letter was found in the possession of the accused, Mr Draco Malfoy. Do you know any reason why he would have it?"

"I... no, I don't," she confessed. She could feel the colour beginning to drain from her face.

"I need you to think very carefully before you answer this next question, Miss Greengrass." Astoria bit her lip anxiously. "Have you ever had any reason to suspect that Mr Malfoy may have intercepted your mail?"

"Definitely not!" Astoria replied defiantly.

"Does the 13th of May bear any significance to you?" she was asked before she could protest against the direction her interrogation was taking.

"Isn't that the same day You-Know-Who attacked Hogwarts?" Astoria asked, frowning slightly.

"It is. You chose to stay behind, and were attacked; is that correct?"

"Yes," Astoria replied stiffly.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

Astoria hesitated. "I... I don't really remember," she answered nervously.

"You say you don't remember, and yet you claim that Mr Malfoy could not have been responsible?"

Astoria was never a good liar, and it was perfectly plain that nobody believed her on this occasion, but she couldn't bring herself to tell them the full truth. One thing kept playing in her mind about that night. Something about the look in Blaise's eyes before he had cursed her hadn't been right, and it was that thought that held her back from fingering him right there and then.

"It wasn't him!" she declared fiercely. "And he didn't have anything to do with my parents' disappearance, either!"

"But how can you be sure, if you cannot remember?"

People were murmuring. Astoria's eyes scanned the crowd, and she noticed a very familiar slim, dark-skinned young man slipping out the door. Something inside her snapped at the sight.

"It was Blaise Zabini!" she shouted. A shocked gasp rippled through the room. Astoria felt her eyes well up with tears. "Blaise Zabini tortured me that night, and left me for dead," she sobbed.

* * *

**_Draco: How dare you keep this from me!_**

**_Me: You really need to break this annoying habit of interrupting me when I'm writing._**

**_Draco: Don't change the subject, mudblood! You knew about this all along, didn't you?_**

**_Me: (rolls eyes) Of course I knew! I'm the one writing this story here! AND STOP BLOODY CALLING ME MUDBLOOD!!!_**

**Hee hee. Thanks for reading, guys.**


	24. Not A Slytherin For Nothing

**Not A Slytherin for Nothing**

Astoria sat with her face buried in her hands, sobbing. Draco stood next to her, not really sure of what to say. In a few minutes time, he knew Blaise would enter the room, and just the thought was causing his temper to rise to the surface.

"Why didn't you want to tell them?" he asked gently. Astoria looked up at him. Her expression was pure misery.

"There was something about him that night. He just didn't seem himself. I know it sounds crazy, but I wasn't sure if he was in his right mind," she explained.

There was an awkward silence. Finally, Draco asked her, "Did you think he'd been Imperiused?"

Astoria shook her head. "I think he was well aware of what he was doing, and acting of his own accord. It just seemed like... I don't know exactly. It was almost as though he'd gone mad."

The door opened at that point, and Astoria rose uncertainly as Blaise's lanky form entered the room, flanked by Aurors. Draco snapped at that point.

"What the Hell were you thinking, Blaise?" he demanded angrily. "You snuck back to the castle, tortured Astoria until she was almost insane, and then _left her for dead_?"

A wide smirk crossed Blaise's face. That smirk pushed Draco over the edge.

"Show me your arm!" he ordered roughly. Blaise feigned ignorance.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"I mean," Draco shouted, grabbing Blaise's left forearm, "let me see your arm!" He pushed Blaise's sleeve up forcefully, and Astoria almost screamed upon seeing the Dark Mark, still etched visibly on his skin. Draco was clearly livid.

"How long have you had that?" he demanded. Blaise laughed.

"Longer even than you, Draco. I am proud to be the first Death Eater initiated after the Dark Lord's return," he declared.

"You killed Daphne, didn't you?" Astoria asked quietly, interrupting. Blaise laughed.

"Now, Astoria, you can't give me all the credit. All I did was let the Carrows into the house. The fire was their doing," he replied. Astoria bit her lip. "That little attack turned out to be much easier than I thought. Silly Daphne was just so _trusting_."

His gloating was more than Astoria could take. "Daphne wasn't silly, and there is nothing wrong with trusting someone when you care about them. Daphne really cared about you, and so did I," she muttered angrily. "I hope you enjoy Azkaban."

Blaise laughed again. "Come on, Astoria, do you really think you can get me sent to Azkaban? No one is going to listen to the girlfriend of a Death Eater," he replied confidently.

"Well then," Astoria murmured, her voice trembling with rage, "if no one will listen to me, I will scream, shout, rant and rave until they do. And if that doesn't work, let's just say I'm not a Slytherin for nothing."

"Really?" Blaise asked, sounding highly amused. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Astoria scowled. "It means that I will use any means necessary to make sure you get what you deserve. Yes, even if it is illegal," she replied venomously.

With that, one Auror stepped forward and pulled Blaise roughly out of the room. After a few minutes, Draco put his arm around Astoria's shoulder and led her outside.


	25. Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests

**Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests**

Astoria had almost finished packing for her final school year when an owl flew into her room. Tied around its leg was a copy of the Daily Prophet. With a sigh, Astoria slipped five knuts into the tiny pouch it carried and removed the newspaper. There, on the front page, was an article that gave her an immense feeling of relief.

_ZABINI HEIR RECEIVES SENTENCE_

_The Wizengamot has finally reached a decision regarding the sentencing of convicted Death Eater, Blaise Zabini._

"_Mr Zabini was sentenced to Life in Azkaban earlier today," said Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_In a case that sent shock waves through the wizarding community, Mr Zabini was accused of conspiring to murder his girlfriend of two years, Daphne Greengrass, as well as using the Cruciatus Curse on Daphne's younger sister, Astoria. Despite a report from St Mungo's recommending that Mr Zabini be declared insane, the Wizengamot ruled him sufficiently competent to stand trial for his actions._

Astoria put the paper down. She could have leapt for joy at the news. Blaise was gone, and he wasn't coming back. All she had to do was get through her last year of schooling and she could move on.

* * *

Nine months later, Astoria rode the Hogwarts Express to London for the last time. She almost felt a little sad, knowing that she would not be coming back the following term. In her hand was a folded piece of parchment; her N.E.W.T. results. With a tiny smile, she unfolded it and read it again.

_Astoria Greengrass has achieved:_

_Defence against the Dark Arts: E_

_Transfiguration: A_

_Potions: O_

_Herbology: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Charms: O_

_Muggle Studies: E_

_Divination: P_

_Study of Ancient Runes: A_

Astoria smiled again, knowing that her parents would be very proud of her. And then, for some inexplicable reason, her thoughts turned to Draco. She had not seen him since the beginning of the year, and couldn't help but wonder what he had been up to. He had written to her, of course, but his letters were usually more focused on asking how she was than they were about telling her any news. Astoria supposed it must have been a difficult year for him, what with his father being in prison again. And it can't have been easy to get over the fact that his 'best friend' had turned out to be a psychopath.

"Hi Astoria. We wondered where you'd got to," a dreamy voice issued from the compartment door. Astoria looked up and smiled.

"Hi Luna. Hi Rolf," she greeted cheerfully, gesturing for her two friends to come in and sit with her. Most of her classmates thought Luna and Rolf were a little odd, but they made an adorable couple, and Astoria knew she couldn't have asked for better friends, especially after the stress and pain of what had happened at the end of last year. Luna and Astoria had started hanging out together, and Rolf Scamander had joined them a few months after. It made Astoria giggle to think of how long it had taken Rolf to work up the courage to ask the quirky Ravenclaw out; Astoria had known about his little 'crush' on Luna almost as soon as the year had begun, and it wasn't until right before exams that he'd done anything about it

"Got any plans for summer, Luna?" Astoria asked eagerly. Luna gave her characteristic dreamy smile.

"Oh, Rolf has already invited me to stay at his house for a few days. After that, who knows?" she replied happily. Astoria giggled.

"Who indeed?" she asked mischievously. "Got plans for a little romance, have we Rolf?" Rolf was grinning from ear to ear as the train slowed to a halt. They had reached London at last.


	26. A Pleasant Surprise

**A Pleasant Surprise**

"Astoria!" someone called as Astoria stepped off the train and onto the platform. She looked around, stunned, until she spotted a familiar blonde waving at her.

"Draco!" she cried happily, forcing her way through the crowd towards him. "This is a surprise; I thought you were still in Sardinia!"

Draco pretended to reproach her. "Come now, Astoria. Why would I pass up on a chance to see my girlfriend?"

Astoria giggled and embraced him. "Why indeed," she murmured. "You know, it still feels kind of weird. This time two years ago, I couldn't stand to be in your company for more than ten seconds."

"I told you that you would change your mind," Draco answered. Astoria raised her eyebrow at him. "What can I say? I can be _very_ persuasive." Astoria smirked.

"When you want to be," she muttered. Draco chuckled and led her out into Kings Cross Station.

"So, did you miss me?" Draco asked cheekily. Astoria grinned.

"Nope," she answered quickly, her green eyes sparkling with mischief. Draco pretended to be offended.

"You didn't? Not even a little?" he pouted. Astoria giggled and shook her head.

"Why would I miss a spoilt brat like you?" she asked in reply, still giggling. Draco smirked.

"You need to watch your tongue, little girl," he murmured into her ear. "Malfoys don't take kindly to insults."

"Is that so?" Astoria asked, now grinning. "Well, I should tell _you_, Mr Malfoy, that Greengrasses don't take kindly to threats, however _subtle_ they might be."

Draco chuckled lightly, before leading Astoria out into the open air.

"Oh, that reminds me," he muttered as he began rummaging through his pockets. "I bought you something while I was in Barcelona a few weeks ago. Now, where did I put it?"

"You probably dropped it, knowing you," Astoria replied, eyeing him suspiciously. What was he up to?

"I hope not; it cost me a bloody fortune," Draco sounded slightly agitated as he kept searching. "Ah, there it is!" he exclaimed, pulling a small gift box out of his right pocket. Astoria made a playful grab at it, but Draco pulled it out of her reach. Astoria glared at him.

"Well, that's not very nice!" she pouted. "You buy me a present, but won't give it to me?"

"I'll give it to you, Astoria, but you have to promise me something first," Draco said seriously.

"And if I refuse?" Astoria asked playfully. Draco snickered.

"Well, call me arrogant, but something tells me you won't be able to resist," he replied.

"Arrogant," Astoria muttered cheekily. "Come on, Draco. The suspense is killing me," she teased. Draco opened the box, but before Astoria could see what it contained, he slipped his hand inside and removed it. With one swift movement, he grabbed Astoria's right hand and slipped a ring on it.

"You have to agree to spend the rest of your life with me," he said, before crashing his lips onto hers, hard. If Astoria was shocked by this bold action, it did not show. She reached up and wrapped her hand around his neck, pulling him closer. Finally, after almost a minute, they pulled apart.

"Agreed?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Agreed," Astoria muttered, unable to conceal her euphoria.

* * *

**There. Not as romantic as I'm sure you guys would have preferred, but in my own defence, Draco Malfoy is hardly the romantic type.**

**BTW: Just to avoid confusion, the next chapter will skip forward to just before Lucius is due for release.**

**That's all from me for now. Enjoy :P**


	27. As Time Passes

**As Time Passes**

A two-year-old boy ran excitedly through a very crowded Flourish and Blotts. His mother could be heard calling urgently for him.

"Scorpius? Scorpius, where are you?" she called anxiously. Little Scorpius giggled and ran around a corner, where he was surprised to see a little girl, probably about his age, following her mother.

"Hi. I'm Scorpius," he said. The girl smiled at him.

"That's a funny name. I'm Rose. Where is your mummy?" she asked. Rose's mother noticed the conversation, and looked warily at the boy.

"I'm playing hide-and-seek. Do you want to play?" Scorpius invited eagerly. Rose glanced up at her mother.

"Can I Mummy? Please?" she begged. Her mother shook her head slightly.

"Not right now, Rose," she muttered.

"There you are, Scorpius! How many times do I have to tell you not to run off like that?"

Astoria Malfoy marched up to her son and spent several minutes scolding him before looking up at the woman standing before her.

"I'm sorry if my son was bothering you..." she began, but stopped abruptly when she recognised the woman.

"Hello, Hermione," she greeted awkwardly. Hermione Weasley gave her a curt nod.

"Astoria," she replied coldly, before taking her daughter's hand and walking away.

"Wait!" Astoria called. Hermione stopped. Astoria hesitated for what seemed like an eternity, before posing her question.

"The night of the Battle," she started. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You gave me a glare that could have frightened Voldemort."

"Yes, I did," Hermione answered stiffly. "I saw you goading Pansy on after she'd cried out for someone to grab Harry."

Astoria was quite taken aback. "Is that what you think happened?" he asked. "Because if it is, you're sadly mistaken. I wasn't goading Pansy on at all. I was telling her that she needed to learn to shut her fat mouth."

Hermione looked like she wasn't sure whether to believe this story. Astoria sighed sadly, before grasping her son's hand and leading him out of the shop.

"Why doesn't Rose's mummy like us?" he asked once they were out in the street.

"Rose's parents were in your father's class at school, and he didn't get along with them very well," Astoria explained. Little Scorpius looked thoughtful.

"Grandma said lots of people don't like our family, because of some things Grandma-Dad did a long time ago," he stated seriously

Astoria smiled. "Yes, you're right. Your grandfather did some very bad things, many years ago. A lot of people are still angry at him."

"Do you think Grandma-Dad will like me?" Scorpius asked anxiously. Lucius Malfoy would be released from Azkaban in a few short days. Scorpius had yet to meet his grandfather, a fact for which Astoria was privately grateful.

"I'm sure he will," she murmured reassuringly. "But if we don't get home soon, your father will have a heart-attack. Come on." And with that, Astoria led Scorpius through the Leaky Cauldron into muggle London.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys. Oh, and in case you were wondering, my sister used to call our grandfather 'Grandma-Dad' right up until she was about seven years old. We were all actually a bit sad when she stopped, so this chapter is kind of dedicated to those days when we were both blissfully ignorant of the daily stresses we face now :)**


	28. What, Now?

**What, Now?**

Draco practically jumped out of his skin upon hearing the telephone ring. Almost eight years of having one and he still wasn't used to that high pitched sound. He cautiously lifted the receiver.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Malfoy, is Astoria home?" came the voice from the other end. Draco suppressed a groan with great difficulty.

"What is it this time, Potter? If you think I'm going to allow you to interrogate my wife again you've got another..."

"No, Malfoy, it's not that," Harry interrupted quickly. "Something's happened, and I think it might be best if I tell Astoria myself, rather than let her read about it in the Prophet."

"Well, she's out. Just tell me and I'll pass the message on," Draco muttered, reaching for some parchment and a quill.

"I think it might be better if I tell her myself, Malfoy. Is there any chance you two could come past the office?" Harry asked hesitantly. Draco was starting to get annoyed.

"What, do you think we have endless amounts of time on our hands or something? Some of us lead busy lives, Potter!" he replied irritably.

"Just come past the office as soon as you can, Malfoy. Astoria has a right to know before the likes of Rita Skeeter find out," Harry said pleadingly. Draco closed his eyes.

"Fine. Soon as she's home, we'll come in," Draco replied crossly, before slamming the receiver back down. After taking several deep breaths in a vain effort to calm himself, he marched into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of icy water.

* * *

"Draco? Draco, we're home!" Astoria called as she slowly pushed the door open. She was mildly stunned by the silence that followed. However, she needn't have worried. A few seconds later, Draco stormed into the hallway, looking cross and annoyed.

"Potter called again. He wants us to go see him right away," he muttered. Astoria bit her lip.

"What, now?" she asked anxiously. "Can't it wait?"

"Apparently not," Draco replied irritably. "Come on, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can settle in for the weekend."

"But what about Scorpius? They're not going to let him into the Auror Department; last time he ran off and ended up causing absolute havoc," Astoria explained. Draco bent on one knee so that he was at his son's eye level.

"Scorpius, we're going out again. It's really important that you stay close and do as you are told. Understand?" he asked. Scorpius nodded.

"Good," Draco said, standing up again. "All settled."

* * *

"Can I help you?"

"We're here to see Harry Potter. I believe he is expecting us," Draco muttered.

"Sure. He's in his office. Go right in."

"Thank you," Draco replied curtly, before leading his wife and son through to a small office and knocking on the door.

"Come in," called a voice on the other side. Draco pushed the door open, glaring at the office's occupant.

"This had better be important, Potter," he growled. Without waiting for a response, he slumped violently into a chair.

"It is," Harry replied in a business-like tone. "It's about Blaise Zabini," he added.

"What about him?" Astoria asked sharply, tensing slightly. Harry hesitated.

"The Wizengamot is considering his release..." he began.

"WHAT!" Draco yelped. "Whatever happened to him being sentenced to Life in Azkaban?" Harry clicked his tongue impatiently.

"As you are well aware, Malfoy, some pretty radical changes were made to the Wizengamot after the war. They now have the ability to alter or overturn any conviction without having to seek the approval of the Minister," he explained.

"Aren't you supposed to be Head of the Auror Department? Why can't you just put a stop to this?" Draco demanded angrily.

"It doesn't work that way, Malfoy," Harry replied curtly. He then turned to Astoria, and noticed that she had paled considerably.

"Are you all right, Astoria?" he asked gently. Astoria snapped.

"No, I'm not all right," she answered haughtily. "You've just told me there is a chance that a crazed psycho will be walking the streets soon. A psycho who nearly landed me in St Mungo's Permanent Residents Ward, I might add. And that's Mrs Malfoy to you, thank you very much!"

"Look, I'll do everything I can to keep Zabini in Azkaban, but I can't promise anything. As he and the Carrows were acting against orders, we haven't found anyone who knew what they were up to. Without that, I don't have enough power to overrule any decision to release him," Harry said.

"What's a Zabini?" Scorpius asked unexpectedly, looking up at his mother. Astoria took a few seconds to compose herself, but it was Draco who answered.

"Blaise Zabini is someone we used to know, a long time ago," he explained grimly. "Or at least we thought we did," he added under his breath.

There was an awkward silence. Finally, Draco muttered, "If that's all, Potter, I think we'll be leaving."

"I suppose," Harry muttered. Draco rose from his chair and stormed out. After a few seconds, Astoria took Scorpius' hand and followed.


	29. Visibly Stressed

**Visibly Stressed**

As soon as the Malfoys were home, Draco ordered his son to go straight to bed.

"But Daddy, I'm not even sleepy!" Scorpius protested. However, Draco was not in the mood to argue.

"Bed, Scorpius. Now," he repeated sternly. Scorpius pouted and stormed off to his room. Draco sighed and made himself a tea, before following Astoria into their bedroom. She was sitting up in bed, trying to read. Several minutes passed in silence before Draco reached out and pulled his wife towards him, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think they'll really let him out?" she asked fearfully.

"Over my stone cold dead body, Astoria," Draco muttered. Astoria sighed sadly.

"I'll tell you what," Draco began. "Why don't we drop Scorpius off with Mother first thing in the morning and go out, just the two of us. You need some time out."

Astoria was unsure about this suggestion. "I don't know, Draco," she murmured.

"Astoria, you've been as stressed as Hell these past few weeks. You have too much to worry about, what with work and this whole Zabini business. And you have to admit that Scorpius is becoming a bit of a handful lately," Draco urged.

"Not unlike his father," Astoria half-joked. "What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"You'll see," Draco answered mysteriously. "You might want to wear muggle clothes, though."

"I still don't know about leaving Scorpius with your mother, Draco," she said slightly anxiously.

"Oh relax, Astoria. Scorpius loves spending time with Mother. He always gets excited when we take him to the Manor," Draco pointed out. Astoria shrugged.

"I suppose," she relented.

"It's settled, then," Draco replied cheekily. Astoria gave him a playful glare.

"I hate how easily you can persuade me to change my mind about these things," she teased. Draco chuckled.

"Well, if I couldn't, we wouldn't be where we are now, would we?" he asked.

"I guess you're right," Astoria replied. "I would probably still think of you as that spoilt, arrogant, self-centred brat you were in school."

"Hey," Draco said sternly, pretending to be insulted. "Just because I was labouring under the delusion that the world revolved around me does not mean I was self-centred!" Astoria shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Draco," she muttered, yawning. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Astoria," Draco murmured, releasing his wife so she could go to sleep. Three hours had passed since they had been told about the possibility of Blaise Zabini being released from Azkaban, and the news was still making Draco's blood boil.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry Potter was still in his office, sorting through a mountain of old paperwork. He was determined to find some loophole that would keep Zabini in Azkaban, but was on the verge of giving up. Unless Zabini was willing to give a full confession, detailing everything he and the Carrows were planning and why, all Harry could do was hope that the Wizengamot would not look kindly on his application for release.

"Still here, Harry?" a voice asked from the doorway to his office. "You ought to head home soon mate; you don't want Ginny to lose her temper again, do you?"

"I can't!" Harry replied irritably, not looking up. "I told Astoria Malfoy I would try to find some way to keep Zabini in Azkaban!"

"Geez Harry, you not still stressing out over that, are you? We've already tried; the only way that's going to happen is if the Wizegamot decide to be sensible."

Harry groaned and held his forehead. "Zabini will be out before we know it," he muttered.


	30. An Explanation is Due

**Phew! I hope you guys can forgive me for the fact that the past few chapters have been quite short; I've been trying very hard to get past a very _frustrating_ case of writer's block :(**

**Hope you enjoy this one :P**

**An Explanation is Due**

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you come out here this instant!" Draco shouted, banging on the kitchen door the following morning. Scorpius had locked himself in, or rather, had locked his parents out, and was having a nasty tantrum.

"I don't wanna go to Grandma's! I wanna come too!" Scorpius replied from the other side of the door. Draco heard him stomp his foot to try and prove his point.

"Scorpius," Draco began, deciding to try a somewhat gentler approach, "why don't you want to spend the day with your grandmother? You usually get excited whenever we suggest it."

"Grandma was a meanie last time! She got mad when I started asking about Grandma-Dad!" Scorpius retorted crossly. Draco was running out of patience, and fast.

"You will come out of there before I count to ten, or..." he began. Fortunately, Astoria walked in at that moment and tried to diffuse the situation.

"For goodness sake, Draco, stop yelling. I can hear you outside," she interrupted. "Why don't you let me handle this?"

Draco relaxed slightly and went outside to wait. Once he was gone, Astoria crept cautiously up to the kitchen door.

"Scorpius?" she asked softly. "Will you please come out? We have to leave soon."

"I'm not coming out! I'm not going to Grandma's!" Scorpius pouted from inside.

"All right, Scorpius," Astoria said quickly. "You don't have to go to Grandma's if you don't want to, only please come out."

"No!" Scorpius yelled at the top of his lungs. Astoria sighed and tried to think what to do. She could have easily unlocked the door with magic, of course, but she knew that would only put Scorpius in a worse mood. At that moment, the phone rang. Astoria answered it.

"Hello? Yes, I'm Astoria Malfoy," she muttered. Draco had heard the phone ring and re-entered the room, curious as to who would be calling at this early hour. Alarm bells started to ring in his head when Astoria turned a deathly pale.

"Really?' she asked feebly. "Well... I..."

Astoria sank slowly into the chair next to the phone. Draco frowned, clearly worried. She looked up uncertainly at her husband. "I... I guess I can come in," she muttered. "No, I... I want to be there. I need to hear it for myself."

Even little Scorpius had noticed the faintness in his mother's voice, and finally emerged, looking very concerned.

"All right, thank you," she murmured before replacing the receiver. After a minute or two, she rose to her feet.

"Change of plans, Draco," she muttered in answer to Draco's anxious stare. "That was Percy Weasley. It seems Blaise Zabini is finally ready to offer an explanation." Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Nearly ten years in Azkaban, and he's decided now would be a good time to start talking."

"About bloody time," Draco muttered, so quietly that neither his wife nor his son heard him.


	31. Pure Evil

**OMG I SERIOUSLY CANNOT BELIEVE HOW MUCH YOU GUYS SEEM TO LOVE THIS STORY! I JUST SAW THAT OVER 7000 PEOPLE HAVE READ IT!**

**Please keep reading, reviewing, subscribing and favoriting. You guys are my motivation whenever I can't think how to write the next part of the story :)**

**Okay, enough craziness out of me for a minute. Enjoy the chapter, guys ;)**

**Pure Evil**

Astoria sat silently with her husband and son in the Atrium of the Ministry. Part of her dreaded the reason that she was there, but part of her also felt a sense of relief. Try as she might, she had not truly been able to move on from the horrific events of her sixth year of school. She put on a brave show, of course, but inside she was constantly fighting with herself. The near-suicidal depression that had plagued her that year still surfaced quite regularly, although she tried admirably to hide it from her husband.

"Mrs Malfoy?" a voice asked tentatively. Astoria looked up and nodded. She did not recognise the speaker.

"If you would like to come through, now, Harry's in his office and will explain what will happen."

Astoria rose hesitantly to her feet. She felt Draco and Scorpius do the same, and together they followed the young wizard towards an office that they had come to know well.

* * *

"There's an Anti-Disapparition Jinx on the room, so he won't be able to escape," Harry was explaining a few minutes later. "We've also placed several Sensory Charms around the room, so if he tries anything, we'll know straight away. There will be three Aurors outside the door; if any of the Sensory Charms go of, they'll go straight in and restrain him."

"What about us?" Draco asked, referring to himself and Scorpius. "We were told that Zabini will refuse to speak if anyone other than Astoria is in the room."

"There is a room next door, from which you will be able to see and hear what's going on, but Zabini won't be able to see you. It is unlikely he will even be aware of that possibility," Harry replied. Draco looked slightly sceptical, but nodded his acceptance nonetheless.

* * *

When Astoria entered the tiny room in which Blaise Zabini waited a few minutes later, her first thought was that she was looking at a corpse. There was an unhealthy greyish tinge to his darkened skin. His eyes were sunken, and his cheeks hallowed. His hair was much longer and messier than the last time she had seen him. Clearly, ten years in Azkaban had not been kind to him.

"Hello, Astoria," he greeted, as though they were old friends catching up over a cup of coffee. "It has been too long."

His eyes passed over her. Finally, he stared at his own hands. "Your hair is shorter than I remember," he remarked.

"I had it cut recently," she murmured. She sat tersely on the edge of a chair, eyeing him warily. It seemed to take Blaise a long time to register the fact that she had spoken. After several minutes, he raised his head again, and his eyes fell on a ring on her finger.

"You're engaged," he said simply, still not granting her any eye contact.

"Married, actually," Astoria replied.

"How long?" Blaise asked. Astoria tensed slightly.

"Eight years, come October," she answered. "Blaise?" she asked nervously. Finally, he looked up at her.

"Why did you do... what you did?" she asked hesitantly. Blaise blinked several times.

"I had to punish him," he finally muttered.

"Draco?"

"Yes," Blaise said. He was staring intently at her. "The Carrows thought that if he was made to suffer for his disobedience, the Dark Lord would reward them."

"And you agreed to go along with it?" Astoria asked. Blaise scoffed.

"Of course I did. Draco had been offered glory, and had thrown it away. I wanted to prove that I was a better servant that him. I wanted the glory he had been offered."

"But you hurt me, not Draco," Astoria pointed out. Blaise gave her a meaningful look.

"I hurt Draco, by hurting you," he explained. "Draco confessed to me that he had feelings for you, so I encouraged him to act on them. Once he had done so, it wasn't hard to set up the rest."

It was strange, to hear him talking about it so rationally; so _casually_. He might have been chatting about the weather. Astoria hardly knew what to say. She didn't know whether to be angry with the man before her, or to feel sorry for him.

"I'm sorry, Astoria. That it had to be you," Blaise said after a few minutes. "But you see, there was no other way."

"You weren't Imperiused, Blaise," Astoria muttered. "You could simply have decided not to. You have no idea how much pain you've caused. I still have nightmares about that night. My husband supports me as best he can, but he has his own traumas to worry about, and it wouldn't be fair for him to shoulder mine, too."

"For what it's worth, Astoria, I didn't want to attack your house. I really did love Daphne," Blaise said.

Astoria felt blood rushing to her cheeks. "Then what were you and Pansy doing?" she demanded. "If you truly loved my sister, you wouldn't have done that."

"A necessary evil. Pansy was a goldmine of information," Blaise explained calmly. "All I did was grant her a little encouragement. I broke it off once I got what I needed, I swear!"

"Why you despicable..." Astoria could not find the words to describe the loathing she felt at that moment. "You really are pure evil, Blaise. I know you are applying for release. I no longer care whether you rot in Azkaban or on the streets, but if you _ever_ come near me, my husband, or my son, I will kill you. I will kill you even if I have to do it with my bare hands!" And with that, Astoria stormed out of the room, not even trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks.


	32. Meeting Grandma Dad

**Meeting Grandma-Dad**

Draco had watched helplessly while his wife confronted the man he had once called his best friend. To hear the words that came out of his mouth made Draco feel violently ill. He wanted nothing more than to march in there and beat that scumbag to a bloody pulp.

"Who is Mummy talking to?" Scorpius asked. Draco had almost forgotten that his son was with him.

"Someone who hurt her a long time ago," Draco explained. Scorpius frowned.

"I don't like him. I think he's a bad person," he said seriously. Draco managed a tiny smile.

"I think you're right, Scorpius," he muttered. He watched Astoria storm out of the room, and ran out to meet her. She threw herself at him, sobbing so hard that Draco almost felt his heart break.

"He put you through all of that, just to get to me?" he asked incredulously. "That bloody bastard!"

Draco did his best to comfort his wife, not even acknowledging Blaise's existence when Aurors dragged him past several minutes later. Finally, Astoria had cried all the tears she had, and leaned against him, emotionally drained. Draco slowly guided her out of the building and took her and Scorpius home.

* * *

"Astoria, could you go upstairs and bring out the white tablecloth with the flowers embroidered in the corners?" Narcissa asked the following morning. Lucius Malfoy would be returning to Malfoy Manor later that day, and Astoria and Scorpius were helping to tidy the place while Draco collected his father from the Ministry. Scorpius appeared to have forgiven Narcissa for being a 'meanie', and was in the garden picking flowers to place on the dining table.

"Here Grandma!" he called as he came running into the house, leaving a trail of dirt behind him. He thrust the bunch of flowers into Narcissa's hands.

"Thank you Scorpius. Why don't you see if your mother needs any help," she suggested. Scorpius nodded and raced out of the room to find his mother. Narcissa quickly swept her wand over the dirt on the floor.

Astoria entered the room at that moment, followed by Scorpius, who had insisted on carrying the tablecloth for her. Unfortunately, due to his short stature, it hung over his arms and onto the floor, and kept tripping him up. Narcissa couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's antics; one never knew what he would say or do next.

"Well, aren't you the little gentleman?" Narcissa asked with a smirk. Scorpius looked up at his mother.

"What's a gentleman, Mummy?" he asked. Astoria shared a smile with her mother-in-law, before answering.

"A gentleman is a young man with exceptionally elegant manners; something which all Malfoys aspire to, though few actually pull it off," she explained.

"I want to be a gentleman when I grow up," Scorpius decided, after thinking carefully for a minute. Astoria laughed lightly.

"I'm sure you will be," she replied.

"When is Grandma-Dad getting here?" Scorpius asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"Should be any minute now, Scorpius," Narcissa answered. Sure enough, at that very moment, a loud 'crack' could be heard outside, followed by barely audible muttering.

"I'm getting too old for this," a silky yet tired voice could be heard just within the front doorway.

"GRANDMA-DAD!" Scorpius shouted excitedly, running in the direction of the sound. Narcissa and Astoria followed, albeit at a more civilised pace.

"Well now, who have we here?" they heard Lucius ask, sounding amused.

"My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Scorpius announced proudly.

"Really?" Lucius responded. "Pleased to meet you, Scorpius. My name is Lucius."

Draco had watched the scene unfold, mildly surprised at his father's cordial behaviour. Surprised, but pleased.

"Father, I'd like you to meet my wife, Astoria," he muttered. Lucius inclined his head towards her and gave a small smile.

"Hello Astoria. You must forgive my behaviour the last time we met," he said by way of greeting. Astoria returned his smile with one of her own.

"And our son, Scorpius," Draco continued. Even Lucius could not now prevent a grin from spreading across his face as he hoisted Scorpius up and held him.

"So, this young man is your son, is he?" he asked playfully. "I guess that makes him my grandson, then."

Scorpius beamed at him. "Yep, and that makes you my grandma-dad, too," he replied with a grin. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Grandma-Dad?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Don't ask," Astoria said quickly, shaking her head with embarrassment. Lucius shrugged his shoulders before setting Scorpius down and turning to his wife.

"Narcissa," he said simply, moving towards her.

"Merlin's beard, Lucius, you look terrible," Narcissa whispered. And it was true. His face was practically reduced to skin and bone, and his once-haughty eyes now had a permanently exhausted look about them. His blonde hair was starting to turn grey, and looked horribly dry and brittle.

"I'm just glad to be out of that place at last," Lucius finally murmured, embracing his wife tightly. "I honestly feared I would die in there."

"Welcome home, Lucius," Narcissa said softly as they pulled apart.

* * *

**Well, that's that. Just one more chapter left, and then this story will actually be finished. I hope you liked it. (who am I kidding? With all the reviews, favorites, and subscriptions this story has had, I KNOW you liked it) :P**


	33. All Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**(Sighs sadly) The last chapter. I think I might have to shed a few metaphorical tears.**

**Thanks so much for reading, guys. As I prepare to upload this chapter, If No One Will Listen has earned:**

**7343 hits, 56 reviews, 23 story alerts, has been favorited by 14 users and has even been added to a Community. (Not that I'm bragging or anything; I'm just so grateful at all the popularity this fic has generated). I hope it will continue to be as popular, if not more so.**

**Okay, so enough cheek out of me (slaps side of own face). Enjoy :P**

* * *

**All Aboard the Hogwarts Express**

"Scorpius, slow down!" Astoria exclaimed breathlessly as she tried to keep up with her son's excited footsteps.

"Come on Mother, we'll be late," Scorpius urged, pulling his mother along even faster.

"Scorpius!" Draco said sternly. "The train doesn't leave for another fifteen minutes. There is no need to hurry."

Scorpius sighed, but reluctantly slowed his pace. Finally, they reached the barrier that led to Platform Nine-and-three-quarters, and passed through it.

As soon as they were on the platform, Draco helped Scorpius to load his trunk onto the train, while Astoria chatted to some of the other mothers who had already arrived. Ten minutes before the train was due to depart, Draco and Astoria led Scorpius away from the crowd so they could say goodbye properly.

"Make sure you work hard, Scorpius," Astoria murmured. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Mother. I'll work really hard so I can be top of every class," he answered, as though stating the blatantly obvious. Astoria laughed.

"Well, you might have trouble beating one classmate," she said, inclining her head towards a largish family standing near one of the carriages. "See that girl there, with the bushy red hair? That's Rose Weasley. Her mother always came top of the class, and I've heard Rose is very smart as well."

Scorpius looked very sceptical. Draco noticed this. "I wouldn't underestimate her, son. I made that mistake with her mother, and she managed to humiliate me every time," he said jokingly. Scorpius rolled his eyes again.

"Now," Draco said, bending down so that he was at eye-level with his son, "stay out of trouble, Scorpius. Don't tick Peeves off, whatever you do; don't pick fights with anyone; don't be nasty to anyone unless they really do deserve it, and don't let anyone wind you up."

"I know, Father," Scorpius muttered irritably. "Gotta go! Bye!" he added hurriedly, hugging his parents briefly before racing onto the train. Astoria and Draco watched as the train sluggishly pulled away from the platform, before making their way home.

* * *

"Stop it, Albus! Honestly, no one in our family is going to care what House you're in!" a girl muttered irritably outside the compartment in which Scorpius Malfoy sat alone. "Hi, can we sit in here with you?" the girl asked cheerfully. Scorpius looked up and recognised her as the girl his mother had pointed out on the platform. Scorpius smiled.

"Go ahead," he replied politely. Rose Weasley smiled at him and dragged the brown-haired boy she was with into the compartment.

"I'm Rose, by the way," she greeted, grinning. "And this here is my cousin, Albus, but everyone calls him Al."

Scorpius felt a brief moment of deja vu when Rose introduced herself, but dismissed it instantly.

"I'm Scorpius," he replied. Rose gaped at him.

"No way! Scorpius _Malfoy_?" she asked excitedly. "Boy, your mum must be the most famous Herbologist in the world!"

Scorpius shrugged. "Yeah, she is rather good at it," he said modestly, though there was a hint of playful bragging in his voice. "It doesn't exactly hurt that my Grandfather sponsors pretty much all of her research."

The three new First-Years spent the majority of the train ride exchanging stories about their families. Scorpius couldn't help but laugh with amusement at the antics of Rose' and Albus' Uncle George, and Rose giggled when Scorpius told her about his parents' muggle friend, Anthony.

"I first met him when I was six, but apparently he knew Mother from when they were kids. Father told me he was so jealous when he first heard about Anthony that he actually followed Mother when she went to meet him, and spied on them. You really should meet him; he jumps at the slightest sign of magic, and when he's been drinking, he starts singing, only he can't carry a tune to save his own life!"

They all burst out laughing. They were already off to a great start, and their own story was just beginning, but that is another tale, for another time. Suffice it to say that Scorpius knew of some of the things his father had done in his youth, and was determined not to let history repeat itself.

* * *

**_Draco: No! It can't be all over! It just can't!_**

**_Me: For the love of Merlin, Draco, have you ever heard of knocking? And what did you expect? I'm not going to turn this into a bloody soap-opera!_**

**_Draco: I wasn't talking about your stupid story, mudblood! I was talking about the Quidditch World Cup!_**

**_Me: Fine, fine..._**

**_Draco: (sounds surprised) Aren't you going to yell at me? I called you a mudblood again._**

**_Me: Why bother? It isn't going to stop you from continuing. Now, please remove yourself from my office, or I will still make you regret the fact that such an insult ever even crossed your mind._**

**_Draco: (defensively) Fine; I'm going! (mumbles) Bloody women!_**

**_Me: I heard that!_**


End file.
